Second Chances
by AliSixx
Summary: It's been a year since Deacon became a widower leaving him with four children to raise. Not being able to handle the death of his Mother, Deacon's son Matthew starts getting in trouble at school. Having a conference with Matthew's teacher, talk gets off topic and Deacon realizes he has a lot in common with Matthew's teacher Mrs. Savannah Peterson
1. Meet the characters

Nina Dobrev as Savannah

Full name: Savannah Jo Peterson

Nicknames:Savvy, Vanna

Born: July 21 1989

Likes: Teaching, Kids, Reading, Running, Dancing, Having tea parties with Maddi

Dislikes: Seeing Maddi cry, Drunk people, Carless drivers

Savannah jo was born july 21 1989. She was put up for adoption when she was found outside a fire station in Dallas, Texas. Catherine and Randy Cook couldn't have children of their own so when they were given an opportunity to adopt they took it. They soon became the parents of a little baby girl they named savannah jo cook. Growing up she was always a brilliant child. She graduated top of her class and got a full ride to college where she would meet her husband luke Peterson. They got married while she went on to become a teacher he went on to be a doctor. things were going great for them until one day luke was killed by a drunk driver on his way to work. The sad thing is she never got to tell him she was pregnant.

Mia Talerico as Madisyn  
Madisyn Layne Petersonnickname: Maddi

Born :june 12 2015

Likes: princesses, unicorns, Dressing up, The color pink, Tea parties with mommy, Mermaids, Her imaginary friend Mr. Boo Boo

Dislikes: Seeing mommy cry, Mean people, Scary things


	2. How they meet

Getting out of his car with a heavy sigh, Deacon couldn't believe he was at his sons school having a meeting with his teacher about his behavior. He thought back to what his wife Annie would have done in this type of situation but shook his head of his late wife as he walked into the school. Making his way up to the front office to find someone to speak to he finds the principle because he is lost he ask "can you tell me where Mrs. Peterson's class room is?" The principle being startled,looks up and says to him to exit the office go down the a left and go to room 217".As he was heading to room 217 he kept wondering what Matthew had done for this type of meeting. He knew his son was struggling with his mother's death but he didn't think it was this bad. Completely lost in his thoughts, he found himself standing in front of room 217. Preparing himself for whatever his son had knocked on the door only to find a young woman standing on the other at the beautiful woman standing in front of him, he freezes. After completely shaking his head of the thoughts about her,he asks "Are you Mrs. Peterson." "Yes I am,You must be Matthew's father ,David, right?" "That's me" Well I'm so glad you could make it would you like to sit down as we talk?" "Sure" Going over to one of the tables to sit down,Deacon ask "What exactly has Matthew done?" "Well it's more like what he's not doing that is worrying me. He's become very anti-social and doesn't want to participate in any group activities. I've spoken to his former teacher and she said that's not like him so I was just wondering if everything is ok at home. Was there any type of change here recently?" span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanSighing Deacon tells her about his wife and how about a year ago she died from complications from brain surgery. He starts telling her how hard its been for him and his four kids. Looking at him with sad eyes she tells him she knows what it's like. Looking at her shocked he asked "I'm so sorry Mrs. Peterson how did it happen if you don't mind me asking?" "Its ok my husband Luke was killed by a drunk driver on his way to work and I didn't even get to tell him I was pregnant. Also please call me savannah Mrs. Peterson is my mother in law." "So what should I do about Matthews behavior?" "I recommend seeing the school counselor maybe once a week. I hate to cut our meeting short but I'm supposed to be getting my daughter from the babysitter right now. but it was nice to meet you and please if you consider him seeing the counselor , let me know and I will set that up for him" "Alright thank you savannah I will let you know. Have a nice day."Walking out to his car his mind was on Savannah the entire time. Unable to get her out of his mind Deacon knew he had to talk to Hondo.

On her way to pick her daughter up from the babysitters house Savannah couldn't get David off of her mind. They were both widows and single parents. They got dealt a bad hand in life. She felt bad for David because he had four kids on his own while she had only one. Shaking her head of thoughts,she pulled into the babysitters house and put a smile on her face while getting out of the car. Although, she loved her parents dearly she decided it was time for a change in her life so her and madisyn left Dallas for las Angeles. Madisyn was the only good thing in her life right now. Walking up to the front door she rang the doorbell and before Savannah knew it she was tackled with a hug."Mommy you're here." Madisyn held on tight to her mother and Savannah laughed. " You've been gone forever mommy! It felt like a billion years." Savannah kept laughing at her dramatic toddler."Well I'm sorry mommy has to work so she make money to feed us." " Can't you just stay home with me instead?" "No because then if I don't work I wouldn't be able to get your yummy chocolate milk." "NOT MY CHOCOLATE MILK. KEEP WORKING MOMMY!" " Go get your stuff baby and tell ms. Daisy runs through the house to get her stuff, then runs back to where her mommy is yells bye to ms daisy. " So sweetie what to you want mommy to cook tonight?" " Pizza" " Pizza it is." Getting in the car all buckled up and ready to go they start to head home. As they pass the park Madisyn gets excited and wants to go. But Savannah tells her wait until this weekend and then we'll go. Pulling up to their house they start to get out and head inside.

"Babygirl you can go watch some cartoons if you want while i start cooking."Savannah tells her. " ok mommy!" Heading to the din to watch cartoons , Savannah stares at her daughter for a few seconds before her mind drifted back to David. The moment she saw him she thought he was handsome. She was kind of disappointed at first because she thought he was married. When she found out he was a widow who was just still wearing his wedding ring she was kind of happy. Savannah knew she shouldn't be haven't thoughts about one of her students parents, but it had been so long since she had been with anyone. It didn't help that he was incredibly eating their pizza it's time for Madisyn to take a bath then go to bed. Savannah goes into Madisyn's room to read her a bedtime story.

As soon as Madisyn's asleep Savannah decides it's the perfect time to grade some papers. Sitting down at the table she pulls out her red pen. After grading what feels like a million papers she decided to go take a shower and head to bed.


	3. Talking with Matthew

( Just a couple things I want to say before you start reading. Yes,I know Annie gave birth to Victoria after the brain I also wanted to add her in this and she will be a little older. Second,I couldn't remember the third kids name or Annie's moms name so I made them up. Third I want to give a big thanks to Ronna Sweeney as this is my first story and all the help I got.)

While driving home Deacon thought about how he was going to talk to Matthew about his behavior at school. He felt guilty for not being home and having to work all the time. Deacon knew that his kids missed their mother. Matthew being the oldest understood what was going on, Lila kind of understood what was going on, but she never asked because she knew talking about her mother would upset her dad. Little Parker and Victoria just wanted to know when their mommy was coming home. Deacon not having the heart to tell them she wasn't just said " she's keeping the angels company but you will see her one day" Happy that she was with the angels the eventually stopped asking. Stopping at a red light he looked over at a park that Annie used to take the kids to that they loved so much making a mental note to take them there when he wasn't working one day. As the light turned green he started driving and soon reached his house. Deacon got out of his car and walked inside to only to meet Annie's mom,Judy. Judy had helped in any way she could. When Deacon was at work she would watch Parker and Victoria while also picking up Matthew and Lila from school. Deacon was thankful for Judy.

"How did the meeting go with Matthews teacher?" Judy asked. Deacon sighed "Better than expected.""He's not really social or participating in group activities. She was just worried." "Did you tell her about Annie?" " Yes she understood." "what do you mean?" "She's a widow herself as well as a single mother." " o'bless her heart. What are you going to do about Matthew?" Judy replied. "I'm going to talk to him and maybe see about the counseling Mrs. Peterson recommend." Deacon replied."David I'm going to tell you something and I want you to listen to me. I don't think Matthew is the only one who needs to speak to someone. Have you thought about joining a grief support group? It has really helped me come to terms with losing Annie.." Judy responded"grief support huh? I guess I will look into it."said Deacon. "Well considering how late it is,I'm going to head to David see you tomorrow. Oh,before I forget there are some leftovers for you."Judy said. "Goodnight Judy thank you." Heading into the kitchen Deacon looked to find some leftover chicken and mac and cheese. While waiting for his food to heat up,he found himself drifting back to Savannah. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Shocked to learn she was a widow and a single mother at such a young age baffled couldn't be no older than 25 he thought to himself. The timer he had set went off interrupted his thoughts about the teacher he had stuck on his mind. Taking his food to the table,he sat down and said grace before he started eating. When he finished he took his plate back to the kitchen and washed it. Heading into the den,Deacon knew Lila would be in asleep or reading a book. Standing Quietly,he thought to himself and admired how she looks like her mother. Feeling the presence of a another person Lila looked up from her book" Daddy you're home" " I am. How was your day? Did you get your homework done?" Deacon said."It was good daddy and yes I got it done."lila said in a sleepy voice. "well alright I'm going to check on Parker, Victoria , And Matthew but I want you to start getting reading for bed soon ok?" "Alright daddy."

After checking on Parker and Victoria Deacon decided it was time to talk to Matthew. Walking to his oldest son's room he knocked on the door. " Hey buddy,can we talk a second?" "sure" "So I talked with Mrs. Peterson today and she's very worried about you. She says your not participating in group activities or not really being social. What's going on bud? Is it because you miss your mom?" Matthew looked up at Deacon with sad eyes" It isn't just about mom. You're always working now. What happens if you get hurt on the job? What happens if you don't come home because of your job? What would we do without you? I can't lose another parent." Matthew starts crying as Deacon looks at him sad but calmly eyes. Deacon responded and said" Look I know my job is dangerous. I knew it was dangerous the day I married your mother. She had those same fears for 10 years but guess what? I'm still here and I still come home. I'm not going to lie,I miss your mother everyday but I have to be strong for you kids. I will tell you what,I will make you a deal. You start talking to the school counselor when you go back to school on Monday and I will find a support group that grandma Judy told me about. Deal?" "Deal" "Alright start getting ready for bed ok." "ok"

After having a good talk with Matthew, Deacon decided he was going to look up grief support groups he found one at the church he attends. Looking for when the next meeting is,he sees its tomorrow morning. Deciding to give it a try he calls Judy to see if she can watch the kids. Happy to hear that David was going to try the grief support she said was would be happy to watch the kids. Deacon looked at the clock and sighed .He go got up and went to check on all the children only to find them all sleeping. Smiling to himself he mentally thanked Annie for giving him four amazing children. Heading back to his room Deacon decided it was time to shower then go to bed. After a long shower he climbed into bed to go to sleep. Slowly falling asleep Deacon had only one person on his mind, Savannah


	4. Grief support

Getting ready to go to his church for the grief support group, he thought about what he would say or who he would meet. Judy had got there pretty early to make everyone some breakfast. She was always happy to spend time with her grandkids. Standing up from the dining room table he to the kid to be good while he was gone as he took his plate to the kitchen to wash it. Telling the kids and Judy bye as he walked out the door he headed to his car and got in. The drive to the church seemed quicker than he'd remembered. Getting out and heading inside to where to group meets he found a few people already there. There was a table with some beverages and muffins on it , so Deacon decided to get a cup of coffee and a muffin. Drinking the coffee he quickly grimaced at the taste of the coffee.

Walking through her house in a hurry Savannah was looking for Madisyn when she noticed her coming down the stairs. " Maddi , are you ready to go to Ms. daisy's house? Mommy's going to be late for her meeting." "yes mommy lets go." Heading out to the car they got in and Savannah drove to Daisy's house. While driving ,Savannahs mind drifted to Luke and how maddi would never get to meet him. She always asked about her daddy and she always got the same answer " He was a great man who was very good to mommy. He saved people's lives. He would have loved you ,you look just like him." Savannah was pulled out of her thoughts when Madisyn yelled " Ms. Daisy,I'm here." Getting out of the car, Savannah and Madisyn both walked inside Daisy's house. "Hi Madisyn are you ready to have fun today." "Yes maam" "well why don't you head into the den so I can talk to mommy real quick ok." "ok" Madisyn takes of to the den. Daisy looks at Savannah " So have those meeting been helping at all" " Yes they really have. Thank you for telling me about them. I really should get going I'm going to be late." Heading out Savannah got into her car and drove until she got to her destination. She was surprised at how many cars was in the parking lot. Quickly parking Savannah got out and headed into the church. Walking to where everyone meets at Savannah saw a familiar face standing in the crowd.

As people started to come in Deacon spotted the one person he couldn't seem to get off his mind. Shocked that she was here he was happy he got to see her again. Before he could speak to Savannah they had told everyone to find a chair and sit down so the meeting could get started. Joye ,a lady, Deacon had known from church seemed to take charge. Joye looked around seeing old faces to the group and some new. She was surprised when she saw David sitting here. They went to church together so she knew his story. "So does any want to start today?" Joye asked. "ok I will start." So she told them about how she lost her husband over seas and how she lost her only child to cancer. Shocked by this revelation Deacon decided to share why he was here. So he stands up awkwardly and says "I'm not sure where to begin." Joye tells him to just say his name and tell why he's here. " Umm, okay my name is David but my friends call me Deacon and about a year ago my wife died from complications due to brain surgery. Now I'm left raising four kids on my own. My mother in law helps but its not the same without Annie." Deacon decides that he's shared enough so he sits back down. Joye tells him thank you and that he's not alone. One by one people slowly tell their stories. Tears are shed. Finally its time for Savannah to share. So she stand. " Hey everybody I'm Savannah you can call me vanna or savvy if you want. I'm here because about five years ago my husband was on his way to work and he was hit by a drunk driver. His car was totaled. He didn't even make it to the Hospital. But the worst part is I never got a chance to tell him I was pregnant. I wanted to surprise him later that day. Now my babygirl is never going to be able to meet her daddy." Savannah sits back down. Everyone listens to Joye talk then tells them to have a good day.


	5. Sparks fly

I hope I got the translation right. Michaela Conlin as Daisy

Quickly walking over to Savannah before she could leave he tried to get her attention. "Mrs. Peterson" Deacon calls out. Turning around Savannah smiles and says " now David, I thought I told you to call me Savannah. You must have come for the coffee ." Deacon looks at her funny until she started laughing " im kidding the coffee they give out is really terrible" "It was pretty terrible." "I know a great place to go get some coffee if you want to go and just talk since we seem to have alot in common." "I really shouldnt." "Come on its just two friends chatting over a cup of coffee." "ok" "Just follow me." So they head out and get into their cars. Deacon starts to follow her until they stop at what looks to be an old diner from the 50s. Getting out of their cars they head inside and sit at a to break the silence Deacon ask her how she met luke."We met in tried so hard to impress me at first by I wouldnt give him the time of im glad i did because he gave me about you and Annie how did you two meet?" "High school got married right out of high school.15 years later and 4 kids later im sitting here a widow." "its not the best feeling is it?" "no its not." "So you know im a teacher what do you do?" "I work for the LAPD SWAT team." "WOW I was not expecting long have you worked there" "10 years" "wow!Well i feel alot safer knowing your on the job" "So if we're going to be friends dont you think we should know more about each other?" "o right I'll go first my name is Savannah Jo Peterson. I just turned 30 in july" "wait 30 you look like your still in your early 20s" Savannah blushes and says thanks."I was born in Dallas Texas, I was adopted after i was found at a fire station. I love to teach,Read,and Dance. Your turn" "Well my name is David Kay but my friends call me Deacon. I'm catholic and also I can speak fluent french." "Say something in french" "Tu es si belle Je n'arrive pas a garder mon esprit loin de toi."(you are so beautiful i cant seem to keep my mind off you).As soon as he says that it sends shivers down Savannah's spine. "What does that mean?" "Well you're just going to have to look it up." Deacon says looking Savannah in the eyes. They soon get lost in each other's eyes. Both Deacon and Savannah start to feel something they haven't felt in along time. Getting nervous of what they are feeling they both decide it's time to leave. Deacon being a gentleman pays for Savannah's coffee. As they walk outside to get ready to leave, Deacon leans in and kisses savannah on the cheek. As soon as his lips touched her cheek sparks shot through both of their bodies. They say goodbye and head to their cars and start to leave.

On the way back to Daisy's house , Savannah kept touching her cheek replaying the events that just happened. She knew she had to talk to daisy. Before she knew it she was at Daisy's house.

Getting out of her car she started to walk inside. Heading into the den she knew maddi would most likely be taking her nap. While watching her daughter sleep Savannah's heart filled with pride and joy. She loved her little girl more than anything. "how was it?" Daisy asked. Startled by her friends sudden appearance she jumped. " It was good." "but something is clearly bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?" "I'm so glad you asked" They head to the dinning room and sit down so they could talk. "So what's up?" " Yesterday I had a meeting with one of my students parent about their child's behavior at school and I haven't been able to get him out of my mind. He's so incredibly handsome. He's also a widow and a single parent to 4 kids. Then today at the meeting he was there. After the meeting was over we went to that little diner you showed me and got coffee and talked. He seems so nice. He works for LAPD SWAT and can speak fluent French. I asked him to say something in French and when he did it sent chills down my spine. I have no idea what he said but when I asked him he told me to look it up and then we got lost in each others eyes. I started to feel something that I haven't felt since luke. when it was time to go he paid for my coffee and we walk out together. he kissed me on my cheek and I swear I felt sparks shoot throughout my body" " Honey it sounds like you may have some feelings for him. let me ask you a question if you were given a chance to have a relationship with him would you take it?" " I don't know its been so long since I've been with anyone." " Sweetie its been almost five years since luke died. don't you think he would want you to be happy?" Savannah sits there thinking about what her friend just said as Madisyn gets up and starts to look for Ms. Daisy. Finding her in the dinning room,she sees Ms. Daisy sitting there with her mommy. "Mommy you're back." Madisyn yells excited. " Hey baby girl are you ready to head home?" "yes mommy" "say goodbye to Ms. Daisy." "Bye Ms. Daisy" "goodbye sweetie and Savannah remember what I said and think about it ok." "I will" Savannah and Madisyn head out to the car and start to head home.


	6. Talking with Charice and Judy

As he was leaving the diner Deacon decided to stop by Hondos to talk about Savannah. While driving to his teammates house Deacon couldn't stop thinking about when he kissed Savannah on the cheek. Before realizing it he was at hondos. Quickly getting out of the car he walked up to the front door and knocked. Hondo not expecting anyone was surprised to see Deacon standing there. "Deke man whats up!" "hey,Hondo can we talk for a second?" "Sure come on in. Mamas here shes making some gumbo. you want some?" "ill take some to go" they head into the kitchen where charice hondo's mom was standing cooking her famous gumbo. "david its good to see you how are the kids" Charice asked. "they're great. Charice smiles and starts to work on her gumbo again. " alright so what did you want to talk about?" Hondo ask as they sit down at the breakfast bar. "well yesterday I had a meeting with Matthew's teacher about his behavior at school. Since then I haven't been able to get her out of my head." "so its about a girl" "yes her name is Savannah shes 30 a single mother and a widow. She loves to teach ,read , and dance. Shes incredibly beautiful." "wow Deke your not stalking her are you?" Hondo slightly laughs at his friend. "no I got all that over a cup over coffee today at a diner she asked me to after and grief group support meeting at my church." Over at the stove charice cant help but listen as Deacon talks about this women he has met. "so what's the problem" Hondo ask" "the problem is when we were talking we got to know each other better. she told me how she met her husband, I told her how I met Annie. Since I know she's a teacher I told her I work for swat , She told me that she felt much safer knowing that i was on the job. I told her that i was fluent in French so she asked me to say something so I told her she was beautiful and I cant seem to keep my mind off of her. When Savannah asked what that meant I smiled at her and told her to look it up. I got lost in her eyes and felt something ive only felt for annie. when we got ready to leave I paid for her coffee and walked out with her. Hondo before we left I kissed her cheek and it felt like sparks went off in my body." "It sounds like you may have some feelings for this girl" charice says as both men look at her. " mama where you listening this whole time?" "no just when david brought up this girl." Hondo looks at his mom" so pretty much this entire time." "Never mind that dear get you a bowl of gumbo while I talk to david " "mama" "don't sass me young man" Hondo gets up and gets a bowl of gumbo and heads to the dinning room as charice sits down with david to talk. " So david you really seem to like this girl." "but ive only known her for a day, besides isnt to soon." "the heart is never wrong on when it wants something and I think yours is telling you that you want this girl. As for it being to soon don't you think Annie would want you to be happy." Deacon sat there listening to what charice was saying " I want to ask you something and i want you to be honest with yourself and think. if you and this Savannah had the chance to be together would you take it. Deacon sat there thinking yes he missed Annie but maybe Charice is right. Annie would want him to be happy. What if Savannah was that chance at happiness again. he was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a bowl of gumbo sitting infront of him ready for him to take home. "David i want you to think about what is said ok. if you think this is your second chance at happiness. take it." Deacon nodded as Hondo come back with his now empty bowl getting ready to wash it. "get your thoughts straightened out" "I did, thanks for talking with me and listening, and thanks for the gumbo Charice." "your welcome dear" "See you at work on Monday deke" Deacon takes his bowl of gumbo and head out to his car and heads home.

finally happy to see home he pulls into the driveway and gets out. Heading inside he takes the bowl of gumbo to the kitchen then heads to the den where everyone is watching a movie." I'm home" he announces" "Dad " the three youngest shout. "hey dad" matthew says. Deciding that he should talk to judy about savannah he asks her into the dinning room. "so how did the meeting go "judy asks as they sit down a the dinning room table. "it went great. I think it actually helped. but I want to talk to you about something else." so Deacon tells her about Savannah and what hes feeling. he tells her about his talk with charice. Judy looks at him sadly and says " David I know how much you loved my daughter. The proof is sitting right there in that den. I knew this day would come I just didn't think it would be so soon. but Annie would want you to be happy and I agree with charice. if this is your second chance at happiness you take it while you got the chance. Deacon looks at her and smiles. " ofcourse if shes going to be in my grandchildrens lives I would like to meet her first." Deacon laughs" one step at a time judy"


	7. SWAT to the rescue

quick note this is about mid school year so after Christmas break .Savannah just transferred there after a teacher was fired. also the grief support meetings happens on Saturdays.

Monday came around faster then anyone expected. as soon as matthew saw Mrs. Peterson he told her he wanted to see the school counselor and that he was sorry and would try to participate. Savannah smiled at him and told him it was ok and that she was glad to hear he was going to try. when all of her students came in and got settled she started her day off. Soon it was lunch time so she thought she would take Madisyn to lunch and run a few errands. after getting savannah they headed to the old diner she often went to. getting in a booth she thought about her conversation with david and decided to look up what he said in French. pulling out her phone she typed in what he said to es si belle Je n'arrive pas a garder mon esprit loin de toi.(you are so beautiful i cant seem to keep my mind off you). Savannah couldn't believe he thought she was beautiful. more importantly she had been on his mind. she was pulled out of her thoughts when the waitress brought their drinks. she then asked for their order which savannah gave. Shortly after their food came they ate and Madisyn wanted to help her mommy run errands. what Savannah didn't know was that poor Madisyn was going to be traumatized from that day.

Pulling into work Deacon wished it was still the weekend. he wondered when he would see Savannah again .getting out of his car,he headed to the locker room where Luca and Hondo was getting dressed for work. Luca and Hondo both greeted Deacon. Shortly after everyone was there , dressed and ready to go to work the day went by were no calls until lunch time.

when the call came in,the team ran out to black betty and luca pulled out of headquarters and started driving. "what do we got" street asked "possible bank robbery at least 10 hostages known" Deacon says. Pulling up to the bank the team got out and walked over to where hicks where cortez was standing. "What do we know about the hostages" Hondo asks "5 employees and 5 civilians and a little girl was shot and her mother was panicking. if she dosent calm down, the gunman will shoot her to. Cortez stated that " Hondo looks disgusted. " what do we know about the gunman" Deacon ask "single white male 30 years old. he was fired from this bank about five months ago and to our knowledge his wife left him about month ago, the divorce was finalized yesterday." "so he blames the bank for his failed marriage" Hondo says "theres more" hicks says "apparently his wife was seeing the bank manger that's why she filed for divorce. he just found out." cortez says "alright Sreet tan I want you to be ready in case we have to storm in. Chris I want you to see if you can find a point on that roof over there to be ready for a shoot if you can. Deacon and luca you guys stay here." Hondo says as he begins on negations.

inside a phone rings. Phillip the man with the gun tells a bank teller to answer the phone. she tells him they want to talk to him. "hello" "hello my name is sergeant Daniel harrielson but you can call me Hondo. I understand your their anything thing I can get you anyone you can talk to?" "you can get me a car and a plane so I can get the hell out of here" "Alright as a sign of good faith do you think you can let the little girl who is hurt and her mother go." "no one leaves" alright how about this you let them go and take me instead sound like a fair trade" phillip thinks about it for a second before he answers" alright I let them go and you come in unarmed." "ok" Shouting at the crying mother telling her to get ready.

"Hondo you cant do this" cortez tells him " if it saves that little girl I will gladly trade my life for hers" Slowly the door to the bank opens and Deacon sees Savannah carrying what he could only guess be a bloody Madisyn crying as she runs out. the emts take Madisyn from her load her up in the ambulance and take her to the hospital. Hondo heads inside to be greeted by phillip.

at the hospital Madisyn is rushed into surgery. they tell Savannah to wait in the waiting room that they are going to do the best that they can. completely forgetting she ask to use the phone to know what was going on. After a couple of hours the doctor came out and told her Madisyn was going to be ok. he showed her to Maddis room and explained the surgery and left Savannah and her daughter be. Savannah started crying because she almost lost her babygirl. a knock on the door got her off her feet and went to answer the phone. surprised she saw a SWAT team standing there. among the SWAT team was Deacon he wanted to know if she and Madisyn was ok. "can I help you" Savannah asked "we just wanted to check on you and your daughter. our teammate seemed quite worried about you two" Hondo says looking back at Deacon. "well please come still out from the doctor said she should be fine." the team walks in to see Madisyn sleeping. "I'm savannah by the way" Hondo looks back at deacon understanding why he was so concerned. " can I asked what happened at the bank after left" "I made a deal with him to trade me for you two that happened. he started getting restless and stood in front of a window chris here took a shoot and took him out."Savannah looks at them and tells them thank you. she then ask how the other people in the bank are. Hondo tells her that no one else was hurt.

slowly Madisyn starts to wake up when she shes her mommy and some people she doesn't know. "mommy" "hey baby how you feeling" "tired, who are they?" "they saved us from that mean man. he wont hurt you again. can you say hi." "hi" "well we better get going it was nice to meet you Madisyn" Hondo said as they walk to the door. Savannah walks with them and stands with deacon for a second" are you two ok?" "thanks for checking on us" "could we maybe get a cup of coffee at the diner again and talk." "sure with whats happened I have been given the rest of the week off. " "can you meet me tomorrow around lunch time" "sure" as Deacon walks away they both smile thinking about tomorrow.


	8. Taking it slow

Quick note I decided to change it just a bit. Deacon and Savannah won't meet at the diner until after Madisyn is released from the hospital.

After sleeping on the couch bed in the hospital for so long Savannah was happy that Madisyn was finally home. She had been home for two days now. Savannah was happy because she had her baby girl home and because she was meeting David at the diner for lunch later. She really didn't want to tell Maddi what she was doing so she just said she was meeting a new friend. All Madisyn ever wanted even wished for was a dad to take care of her and her mommy. Every birthday, letter to Santa. If Savannah told her she was meeting a boy she knew it would get her hopes up. After taking a shower and getting ready she called Daisy. Soon after Daisy arrived and Savannah gave Madisyn a kiss then left and headed to the diner.

Deacon started the day off by eating breakfast with his kids before he headed off to work. He talked to Judy about what he was going to do around lunch. She just smiled and said that it would be ok. Heading into work Deacon couldn't stop thinking about later. He was so lost in his thoughts he realized he got to work quicker than he thought. Heading into headquarters Deacon went inside the locker room to change and his workday officially started. The day went by slow with no calls coming in much to everyone's delight. It was now lunchtime and Hondo and Luca started talking about what they were going to do for lunch. " Man I'm going to this new food truck I just found you should come with me. Street and Tan are going." Luca tells Hondo. "And miss some of my mama's gumbo no thank you." " Alright see you later man." Hondo looks at Deacon and asks him what he's doing for lunch." I'm meeting Savannah at the diner we went to." Hondo smiles and says" Hey she's a beautiful girl and if you think she's going to make you happy then go for it." he smiles and says," I think I just might." Heading out to his car he makes his way over to the diner. Surprisingly the traffic wasn't that bad so he made it to the diner pretty quickly. Getting out of his car and heading inside Deacon can see Savannah hasn't made it there yet. so he picks a spot to sit and orders a drink while waiting. After looking over the menu to see what he wants, Deacon looks up to see Savannah walk-in. He is immediately blown away by what she is wearing.

Seeing David sitting down, Savannah heads over to the booth he is at. "hey, how are you " she asks as she sits down. " I'm good, how are you and Madisyn doing," Deacon asks? "we're good, she got home from the hospital a couple of days ago. I really can't thank you and your team enough. If it wasn't for you guys she might not be here right now." "its what we do, and may I just say you look incredibly beautiful right now?" Savannah blushes and says thank you. Suddenly remembering the last time they were here Savannah looks at Deacon and says " you are so beautiful I can't seem to keep my mind off you, that's what you said to me the last time we were here wasn't it?" Deacon smiles and asks how she figured it out. " Google translation," she says. Deacon laughs as the waitress comes up to take their orders. " I'll have a coke and a chicken sandwich with Fries." Savannah orders. " I'll take the same." Deacon says. Getting back to their conversation " so you really think I'm beautiful, and can't keep me out of your head " she asks? " you want the truth?" " yes please" " I thought you were beautiful since the moment I laid eyes on you. At first, when I thought you were married I'm not going to lie I was a bit disappointed. After the meeting about Matthew was over I couldn't seem to get you out of my head. I felt bad because I kept thinking about you seeing how it's been only a year since Annie died. When I went to the meeting I felt a huge weight lift off of me. Then you ask me for coffee and we come here and start talking. When I was staring into your eyes I felt something I've only felt for Annie, and when I kissed you on your check I felt something then." "You felt it too." shocked that she felt something he begins to tell her what everyone has told him about his situation and how Annie would want him to be happy. Savannah tells him about her conversation with Daisy and how she's been told the same thing. Both sit there until Savannah ask where they go from here. Deacon suggests they start off slow and go on a few dates. Finally, their food arrives and they begin to eat. Once they're done Deacon pays the bill and they walk out. Since they swapped numbers at the hospital that day, he tells her he will let her know when he has something planned for their first date. Smiling Savannah says ok, gives him a kiss on the cheek barely touching the corner of his lips. They say good-bye to each other smiling to themselves thinking about what just happened.

Later that night Savannah gets a text from Deacon asking if she would like to go out to dinner next Friday. Smiling she quickly responds and says yes.


	9. The first date

One week later

Today is the day both Savannah and Deacon have been both looking forward to. The night of their date. Judy is happy that Deacon is trying to move on. Daisy can't wait to have Madisyn spend the night with her since Savannah doesn't know how long she will be out.

Currently going through her closet with the help of Daisy. she is having trouble finding something to wear until Daisy pulls out a black dress. "what about this she asks?" Savannah looks to see what her friend has pulled out of her closet and she loves it." it's perfect," " well alright go get in the shower we still got to do your hair and makeup," " ok ok I'm going," Getting in the shower Savannah thinks about what Deacon has planned for them later. When it's time to get out she puts on her robe and heads out. Sitting at her vanity Daisy starts on her makeup and hair, then helps her into her dress.

Deacon had been a bundle of nerves the entire day. The last woman he had been on a date with was an Annie. After taking a shower and getting ready he decided to call the restaurant to see if his reservations had been canceled. He wanted their first date to be unforgettable and being in a crowded restaurant just wasn't that. Happy with what he had planned, Deacon checked his watch then told Judy he was leaving to pick up Savannah. She has texted him her address earlier that day so he knew where to go. As he began driving he soon realized that her house was only about three blocks from his. Quickly pulling up to a nice house he got out and knocked on the door only for it to open a few seconds later to reveal Savannah. Daisy had just left about five minutes before he got there. Deacon asks if she's ready to go and she says yes. Heading out the door and locking it Savannah turns around and Deacon finally gets a good glimpse of what she's wearing.

" I hope it's not too much?" " it's not, you look beautiful well we better get going." Deacon offers her his arm as they walk to his car. " so where are we going " she asks getting in the car. " it's a surprise," on the way to their destination they start talking and realize they actually have a lot in common. Both were raised in church-going families. They both love running, kids, and reading. Finally, what felt like an eternity Savannah sees that Deacon has pulled up to the beach. Getting out of the car before she has a chance, Deacon goes and opens the door for her. Helping her out of the car he offers her his arm and guides her to what he has set up.

"do you like it?" " I love it." "I cooked all of the food. I had a friend help me set this up." As they go to sit down Deacon pulls out the chair for Savannah before sitting down himself. They begin talking more as they eat laughing and enjoying themselves. As soon as they are done eating they decide the night is still young so they take the tablecloth and set it down on the ground so they can sit and watch the waves without sand getting all over them. Laying her head on his shoulder, Deacon starts to feel bold. He stares at her for a few seconds before he leans in and kisses her. Shocked that he did that pulls back and starts to apologize. Savannah wanting deacon to stop talking for a second leans in and kisses him. In disbelief, he starts to kiss her back. After a long passionate kiss, they pull away from each other. "what happened to taking things slow? " " it was the only way I could get you to be quiet and you kissed me first remember." " I did didn't i" " yeah you did" " oh well" Deacon goes back to kiss her and they soon begin to make-out. Finally pulling up for air they decide it was time to go home. On the way back to her house deacon grabs her hand and holds it the entire way there. When they pull up to her house he walks her to the door and kisses her goodnight.

Laying in his bed Deacon can't stop thinking about their date when Savannah texts him

Savannah-Thanks for a great night. I can't wait for next time. I'm planning it though. Sweet dreams? ﾟﾘﾘ


	10. Dinner with Savannah

It's been about a month since Deacon and Savannah went on their first date and the two of them have been on a handful of dates. Both Deacon and Savannah are much happier than they have been for the longest time. Tonight Madisyn is spending the night with Daisy so Savannah can cook for Deacon.

As the team gets prepared to serve a high-risk search warrant, Luca notices that Deacon seems to be in a really good mood. Wanting to know what's got his friend in such a good mood here recently he decides to ask. "what's got you in such a good mood here lately?" Deacon guessing its time to tell the team says" I have been seeing someone for the past month." That gets everybody's attention and the questions start to come in." where did you meet her?" "How old is she?" "is she hot?" "does she know you were married and have kids, does she really make you happy?" "so you took mama's advice I see." everyone asks at the same time. Deacon chuckles at his teammates and answers their questions. " she's Matthews's teacher. I met her when I had to have a meeting about his behavior. She's thirty, yes she knows about the kids and Annie. She's a single mother and widow herself. Yes I decided to take your mother's advice and really street. She is incredibly beautiful. She doesn't have to smile to know that she's happy, you can see it in her eyes. You guys have actually met her, her name is Savannah. She and her daughter were at the bank that was held up last month. Her daughter was shot." " hold on is that why you wanted to go to the hospital so bad" street asks? " yeah I'm just wanted to make sure Madisyn and Savannah were ok" "So when are you going to see her again? " Chris asks. " she's actually invited me over tonight so she can cook for me. I know I have only known her for a month but I haven't felt this happy since Annie." hearing how happy he is the team decides to finish getting ready so they can head out to black Betty.

Getting out of the car Savannah heads inside with the groceries that she needs to cook with for tonight. Walking into the kitchen she sits the groceries on the counter before heading out to find Maddi and Daisy. Going up to Madisyn's room she sees them having a tea party. Deciding to join them they have fun until it's time for Savannah to start getting ready.

After a long day at work, Deacon quickly heads home so he can get ready for tonight. Heading inside his house he is greeted by the kids and Judy. All the kids go back to playing as Judy talks to Deacon. " you seem pretty happy nowadays. Am I going to be able to meet this girl one day?" " maybe soon, I will talk to her about it." "alright go and get ready. Do you know what time you will be back?" " I don't actually, I was thinking you could maybe stay in the guest room just in case I come back late?" " that's fine with me. Now go and get ready." he quickly takes a shower and gets ready. Heading back down he tells Judy and the kids bye and heads over to Savannah's house. Deacon quickly arrives at Savannah's house gets out and walks up to the door. Knocking on the door he waits a minute then looks up at the now setting sun. A few seconds later the door opens to reveal Savannah. She quickly invites him in. Deacon looks around and can smell that she has been cooking before he looks at Savannah and his heart stops.

Savannah gives Deacon a kiss before leading him to the kitchen where she was cooking. " I hope you're hungry?" " I'm starved, what's on the menu for tonight?" " it's going to be baked chicken with a few herbs and spices, some grilled corn and some potatoes." "sounds good" " I know I don't drink that much anymore but I also got a bottle of wine. I figured one or two glasses wouldn't hurt. Well, the food is almost done. Do you want to eat in the dining room or on the patio?" " It is nice out so why don't we eat on the patio." "alright" Deacon helps her take to everything out to the patio where they begin to eat.

Taking a bit of the chicken Deacon moans in delight. Quickly washing it down with some wine he tells her this is the best food he has had in a long time. Savannah smiles and thanks him. They begin talking about their days as they eat.

After eating dinner Savannah and Deacon slowly finish off what's left of the wine before they move to a different part of the patio.

As they lay down they look at the stars before Savannah turns to him and says " you know I can't let you leave right. you've had way too much to drink." " I know, Annies mom really wants to meet you. She sees how happy you've made me. I told her I would talk to you about it." " Maybe one day we can all meet at the diner for lunch." " I'll let her know that." As they lay there looking into each other's eyes they both feel something. A desire to feel loved. Deacon quickly leans in and kisses her. Savannah momentarily forgetting where she was climbed on top of him never once breaking the kiss.

Before things could get too heated she quickly breaks the kiss and says "wait" looking back at her with lust in his eyes he asks what's wrong. " it's just my neighbors are really nosey so I think we should take this to the bedroom" she said back with the same amount of lust in her eyes. Deacon stands up and helps her up and they quickly make their way to her bedroom locking the door behind them.


	11. No regrets and receiving bad news

*smut warning*

After making it to her bedroom they both kick their shoes off at the door. Deacon starts to kiss Savannah again while undressing her at the same time. He gently pushes her onto the bed then climbs on top of her continuing the heated kiss. Frowning in the kiss Deacon pulls back to see what's wrong. Looking into his eyes Savannah tells him that it's because he still has his clothes on. Letting out a soft chuckle he begins to take his shirt off while she works on his belt and pants. Looking at Savannah Deacon asks if she is sure. Nodding her head yes Deacon slowly began unhooking her strapless bra before tossing it to the side. While they resumed the kiss Deacons' hand went up to her breasts and gently caressed them. Moaning at his touch Savannah wanted more and he could tell. Gently pulling back Deacon begins to kiss her all over making his way to her thighs. Stopping momentarily to remove her black Lacey thong before tossing it to the side before he picks up where he left off. Moaning Savannah runs her fingers through his hair and has only one thought. _No wonder this man has four kids, if he keeps this up it may end up being five._

Moaning Savannah can feel tension building up in her stomach. Arching her back she says " David. I need to cum." Deacon stops what he's doing and tells her not yet. Standing up he slides his boxer briefs off before he climbs back on top and begins to roughly kiss her while he adjusted her legs so he could enter her. Gasping at his size, Savannah wraps her legs around his waist as soon as he starts to thrust in and out of her. Wanting more control Savannah flips them so she can be on top. She begins riding him at a fast pace. Digging his fingers into her hips he tries to even the pace. he soon began to feel her tighten up around his hard member so he flipped them back over continuing to thrust. Savannah can't hold it in anymore. Letting out a loud moan she wraps her legs around him and cums. Deacon grunted and let out one last thrust before spilling himself inside her. Both breathing heavily he falls down on top of her and lays there. Running her fingers through his hair she tells him that no one has made her feel that good in a long time. " do you regret it?" he asks looking up at her. " no, do you?" " not at all." Rolling off of her to the side he puts his arms around her waist and they soon fall asleep.

It was 3:00 am when they woke up to a phone ringing. They slowly get up to check their phones and see it's Deacon's phone that is ringing. Seeing that it's from Judy he is immediately worried that something has happened to one of the kids. He quickly answers " Judy what's wrong are the kids ok?" "dad, somethings wrong with nana" Matthew replied," what do you mean somethings wrong with nana, what happened?" " well me nana and Lila stayed up late and then nana said she was feeling dizzy so we went to bed. Just a few minutes ago I woke up to go to the bathroom I heard a thump at the bottom of the stairs. Nana fell down them or something she's not waking up. I called 911 before I called you. They took nana to the hospital and they took us to the hospital with the police since you weren't here. They say you need to come in so the doctor can talk to you." " Alright, I'm on my way " Deacons hangs up and tells Savannah what's going on. She offers to drive him so he could get there safely. He accepts her offer, they get dressed and head to the hospital

Arriving at the hospital they head to the ER and Deacon finds his kids sitting there with some police officers. Savannah slowly walks behind him finally getting a chance to see all of his kids. Matthew sees his teacher and smiles " Mrs. Peterson what are you doing here." before she can get a chance to say anything Deacon pulls him aside and explains that he and Savannah have been on a few dates. that he was with her when he got the call so she brought him here.

Matthew doesn't really know how to feel. His dad is dating his teacher. He knows Mrs. Peterson is a nice woman and loves her students but isn't she married. He also misses his mom. " dad she's married and what about mom." " she was married, her husband died. She also has a daughter about Parker's age. She just never changed her last name like nana when your grandpa died years before you were born. As for your mother, I will always love her. She gave me four beautiful children, but I think she would want me to be happy. Nana does too." " does Mrs. Peterson make you happy?" " she does" " Mr. Kay," a doctor asks looking around " That's me, " " can you come with me please, " " yes, just a second, " turning to Savannah, he asks if she would watch them. she tells him she will. Turning to the kids he says " guys this is Mrs. Peterson a good friend of mine. She's Matthews's teacher and she will be watching you for a little bit. you listen to her ok." the kids nod and Deacon head back with the doctor and they begin to talk.

After hearing what the doctor has said Deacon is incredibly sad.

Out in the waiting room, both Parker and Victoria have curled up next to Savannah and fallen asleep. Looking at Lila and Matthew she hands them each two dollars to go to the snack machine which is in plain sight. They come back and they all eventually fall asleep waiting for deacon. Savannah was suddenly awake when someone started to shake her a little bit. She looked up to see deacon and could tell in his eyes that he had received bad news. "so what happened "she whispers. " I'll tell you later. Let's just get them home" "ok, the two smallest can sit in the middle in the back " " I know it's a lot to ask but I'm exhausted could we stay at your house." " it's fine I have two guest bedrooms the boys can share one and the girls can share one." " and we can share one" Savannah chuckles and said," I think that already happened"

Pulling up to her house to get the kids into bed then head to bed themselves.


	12. Meeting Judy

Waking up the next morning, Savannah feels Deacon's arm around her bare waist. Turning to her side she sees Deacon awake. "How long have you been awake?" she asks as she lays her head down on his chest. " Not that long" Savannah relaxes as he runs his fingers through her hair. " Judy has cancer. It's pretty bad, the doctor says that there is nothing else they can do for her." shocked Savannah looks up at him and tells him if he needs anything she will be there for him. " the kids and I are the only family she has left. I know this isn't the best time but, would you go to the hospital with me to meet her. They say she hasn't got much time left and she really wants to meet you, " " of course, " " also we need to talk about Matthew. Last night when I pulled him to the side to talk to him I told him the basics of what was happening between us." " What did he say?" " he thought you were married so I told him about your husband and daughter. Then he wanted to know about his mom. I told him that I would never forget her and I would always love her .but she would want me to be happy and being with you makes me happy. He seemed ok with it after I talked to him." Relieved that Matthew doesn't hate her for dating his father she looks up and says " I want you to meet Madisyn. Maybe all of us could sit down later today and talk." " That sounds like a good idea. When is Madisyn coming home?" " I have to go get her later" " ok, " laying there for a few minutes Savannah decides to take a shower. Standing up she wraps the sheet around her and asks Deacon if he wants to join her. Happy to join her he quickly gets up and she leads him to her bathroom.

After a steamy shower session, they decided to head downstairs to cook breakfast. Getting out the stuff to make pancakes and bacon they begin to cook. After the food is done cooking Deacon goes to wake his kids up so they can eat breakfast. After he gets them all up they begin to question where they are at. " well when we left the hospital you all were asleep. since Mrs. Peterson drove me to the hospital so she brought us back to her house because she saw how tired I was and was worried that I might fall asleep while driving home." he says telling a little white lie. Now come on breakfast is waiting. The kids follow him to the kitchen to see Savannah setting the table. They begin to ask about their nana while they eat. Deacon tells them he will tell them later. After breakfast was over Deacon and the kids head home so they can get ready to go see Judy.

Heading upstairs to get dressed, Savannah wanted to make a good impression on Judy. This was Annie's mom after all. Looking at the clock she saw it was time to leave. walking out the Savannah feels confident as she goes to get in her car to go see meet Judy.

Heading to the hospital Savannah starts to feel nervous. So many thoughts were going through her head she didn't even realize that she made it to the hospital. Quickly pulling in to find a spot to park she gets out and calls Deacon as she walks up to the front doors. " hey I just got here" " so did we. We'll wait for you by the elevators." "ok, " Heading inside she sees Deacon and his family waiting for her. " Mrs. Peterson, what are you doing here?" " your nana wants to speak with her, " " ok, " heading up to the second-floor Deacon tells the kids to wait in the waiting room for a bit before him and Savannah head down to room 217. Stopping at the door he gently knocks before he hears come in. Telling Savannah to wait there just a minute he heads inside. " How you feeling Judy, " " Like I'm dying." don't say that." "its the truth." " how long have you known?" " right after Annie died. Do the kids know." " not yet, why didn't you say anything" "because I've lived my life. I just wanted to spend the rest of my time with you guys. Did the doctor tell you I got less than a month?" "yeah, he did last night." " David I want to go home I don't want to die in a hospital. I want to be surrounded by my family when I go." " I'll talk to the doctors" " I guess this means I won't get to meet that girl of yours?" " Actually she's right outside that door." " well what are you waiting for bring her in here" " alright," heading to the door he opens it and tells Savannah to come in.

Walking in Judy could tell the girl was nervous. Looking back and forth between the two Judy finally smiles and says " now David you said she was beautiful but you didn't say she was this beautiful." Deacon chuckle as Savannah blushes a little. " hi I'm Judy it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Looking at Deacon with a raised eyebrow she turns back to Judy" I'm Savannah it's nice to meet you, and I hope it was all good things" " all great things. David would you mind going and talking to my doctor about me going home. Savannah and I are going to have some girl talk." nodding his head he walks out to find her doctor.

"so you wanted to talk to me" "yes I did, so I'm going to get straight to the point. You are a very beautiful girl Savannah. You make David happy. I know it's only been a month since you two starting seeing each other and you may not be able to tell it yet, but you two love each other. I can tell and I have only been around you two for five minutes. You guys complete each other. So I have a favor to ask you." Savannah nods for her to continue " I thought I had more time than what I did. I only have less than a month and I can tell you love kids. David says you have a little girl" Savannah nods" I want you to help take care of my grandbabies when I'm gone. I can tell you are going to be in their lives for a long time." Savannah trying not to cry says she will do it. They sit there talking Savannah showing her pictures of Madisyn when Deacon and her doctor walk in. The doctor tells her that if it is her wish to pass at home she may. Finally, Judy is released and the three of them walk out to the waiting room when Savannah says " I need to go. I have to pick up Madisyn." Judy smiles and tells her for them to come over as soon as she gets her then looks at Deacon and tells him she wants to tell the kids what's going on when they get to his house.


	13. Madisyn meets Deacon

After leaving the hospital Savannah heads straight to daisy's house to pick up Madisyn. Quickly pulling into the driveway, Savannah gets out and heads inside. " hello anyone here?" Soon the sound of little footsteps can be heard running through the house. " Mommy" Madisyn yells as she tackles her in a hug. Daisy walks in and tells Madisyn to go get her stuff ready while she talks to her mom. While Maddi heads upstairs to get her stuff gathered up, Savannah and Daisy head to the den so they can sit down and talk. Savannah begins to tell her about last night. Daisy can tell she is hiding something so she tells her to spill it. " I slept with him. Twice, last night and this morning." " How was it?" " amazing, Daisy I haven't felt that good in a very long time. That man knows what he is doing."  
Heading back downstairs Madisyn sees her mommy and Daisy leaving the den. " ready to go baby girl"Nodding her head they say bye to Daisy and walk out the door. Walking to the car they get in and Savannah drives off. " so baby girl we are going to mommy's new friend's house so you can meet him. Does that sound ok?" " I guess"  
Deacon Judy and the kids had been home for a while now. Judy had just told them that she was sick and soon she would be going to where Annie is. Matthew stood up and walked away holding the tears back in his eyes. Lila cried in her father's arm while Parker and Victoria just hugged their nana. Eventually, Lila calms down and heads to her room when a sudden knock on the front door gets Deacons and Judy's attention. Walking up to the front door he opens it to see Savannah and Madisyn standing there. " hey come in " Savannah and Madisyn walk inside. " Maddi I want you to meet my friend David. Can you say hi?" "hi" " it's nice to meet you" looking up at the man Madisyn realizes that she has seen him before." you were at the hospital when the mean man hurt me" " I was, I wanted to see if you and your mommy was ok" leading them to the den they go to sit down where Judy is at. Deacon introduces Judy Victoria and Parker to Madisyn. " do you want to come and play" Victoria asks Madisyn. Maddi looks up at her mom and gets up to go play when Savannah nods her head. Maddi follows the kids upstairs as they yell to their older siblings they have a new friend.  
" so Savannah how did you know you wanted to be a teacher," Judy asks. " well I was always great with kids growing up so I guess that kind of influenced my decision a little bit." " so have you always taught at a middle school." " no, I actually started at a high school but there was an incident that happened so I decided to elementary school for a while then went to middle school" " what happened," deacon asks " one day in before class started, I was out in the hall making sure everything was fine. Students were getting where they needed to be stuff like that. A kid in my class came out and told me I needed to get in there something was going on. When I got in there this boy had this girl up against the wall choking her. When I tried to get him to stop he turned around and shoved me to the floor. I'm don't really remember much after that because when I fell I hit my head on my desk and blacked out for a few seconds." " my goodness. Were you ok?" " other than a really bad headache I was fine" after sitting and talking for hours Judy stand up and says " well I'm going to start cooking dinner and I insist you and Madisyn stay for dinner." Judy head into the kitchen.

Looking back at deacon she asks if they told the kids about Judy yet. " we did a few minutes before you got here." " I really do mean it, if you need anything just asks. I could give you Daisy's number. She could maybe watch Victoria and Parker some days, give Judy a break. I could take the kids to school and pick them up because that will be- Savannah is cut off by a kiss. " on my way to and from work. What was that for?" " I had to get you to be quiet somehow" Sitting there in silence Savannah has a question that needs to be answered. " David where do you see this relationship going?" " Savannah I like you a lot. I haven't been this happy since Annie was alive. I know we have only known each other not long now. But something I have learned about life is that it's short and when you want something you got to get it. I want you" " you want me. You got me." Savannah leans forward to kiss him. Lost in the kiss they didn't realize time had passed by until they hear someone clear their throat. Breaking the kiss they look back to see Judy standing there smiling. " Just letting you know that dinner is done. I will go and get the kids." once everybody is seated at the table they begin to eat. Once dinner is done Savannah and Madisyn say goodbye and leave.


	14. An eye for an eye

After finding this morning's picture, Savannah decided to call in sick. She couldn't take this anymore. Standing by the door waiting for the kids to get ready she was nervous about how Deacon would react when she told him what was going on. She was pulled out of her thoughts when all the kids were ready to go. Heading out to the car they all got in and Savannah drove off. Reaching Daisy's house first she got out so she could walk Madisyn Parker and Victoria up to the door. Knocking Daisy answered and let the kids in. " alright guys have fun I will see you later ok" Savannah says giving each kid a hug. Walking back to the car her next stop was to Lila's the way over there she thought back to her promise she made to Judy. She was never going to break that promise. Pulling up to Lila's school she pulled up at the drop-off zone and let Lila out. " I' ll see you later" driving off she now headed Matthew's school. The school she works at. It was pretty silent the entire time until Matthew ask " do you think you and my dad will ever get married?" shocked by his question she takes a breath and says " I think that's up to your dad buddy." " I hope he does. you make him happy like mom did. You're nice to us. I mean I will always miss my mom but I'm glad my dad met you." Savannah trying her best not to cry tells him that his parents raised a true gentleman. Reaching the school she once again pulls up to the drop-off zone and lets Matthew out. " I'll see you later ok." Time to get this over with she thought to herself.

Pulling into Swat headquarters Savannah takes a deep breath as she gets out and goes to walk inside. Seeing someone standing outside she walks over to them " excuse me, do you know where David kay is?" " Deacon, yeah he's inside I'm Jim Street. So what do you need with Deacon?" " I really need to talk to him, it's really important." " Alright come with me." following Street they head inside as he takes her to Deacon.

In the gym Deacon looks on as Luca and Tan quick bout in the ring. " hey Deacon, there is some women here to see you. Said she had to talk to you about something important. How's your girlfriend going to feel about this little meeting huh? Street says teasing him as he walks in with to his surprise Savannah. Quickly walking over to her he pulls her away so he can talk to her alone. " what's going on is everything ok?" " not really, that's why I'm here." " did I do something?" " no, someone is leaving pictures on my car every morning after you leave for work. At first, I thought it was just a prank but then the pictures started leaving weird messages on them." " Why didn't you tell me when the first picture was left?" " because it happened on April Fools Day and I thought it was just some kids playing some stupid joke." " let me see the pictures" "ok"

"do you know what this person is talking about? Someone maybe have a grudge against you?" " that's just it I don't know what they mean. They obviously have been watching me long enough to know who I'm close to. Savannah starts to panic " David what about the kids. Could they be in danger because of me?" " have you gotten any pictures of them?" "no, it was all of me until today they left the two of you and Daisy." " Alright, I'm going to go talk to hicks and Cortez about this real quick. I want you to stay here."

Standing there waiting for Deacon to get back she notices a few people staring at her. She remembers one face from the night Deacon and his team came to visit Madisyn in the hospital. Walking over there she decided to reintroduce her self to the man that was at the hospital that night. " hi I don't know if you remember me or not." Savannah says. " oh I remember you and I know exactly who you are." " you do," everyone says at the same time. " you're the reason our boy has been so happy as of lately." " hold up your Deacons girlfriend." street asks. Guilty " man I am so glad I didn't hit on you now." walking out with hicks and Cortez Deacon sees Savannah talking to the team. " Savannah this is commander hicks and captain Cortez they want to talk with you." " it's nice to finally meet you Savannah, why don't we take this discussion to my office. " Cortez says.

Deacon decides to tell the team what's going on when someone else walks into the room. " hey deacon this was dropped off for you at the front desk" the guy says handing him a brown envelope. " do not open that. We don't know what's inside. Someone go get hicks and Cortez." running to Cortez's office Luca explains what's going on. They all take off running to the gym. Savannah running the fastest. When she reaches him she nearly tackled him into a hug. Taking the envelope off to be tested, hicks decides to run a background check on Savannah and is impressed when she comes up clean.

With Savannah's phone on silent, they don't realize the amount of calls she is getting.

When the test on the envelope comes back clean they finally get a chance to open it, and Savannah is not prepared for what's inside.

Immediately pulling out her phone she sees 50 missed calls from daisy. Calling her back daisy quickly answers. " thank goodness you answered. Someone took Maddi." " WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE TOOK MADDI? WHAT ABOUT PARKER AND VICTORIA ARE THEY OK?" Savannah yells freaking out. "They are fine they slept through it." "how did they get her?" "it was when the kids were taking a nap I went to go check on them when I heard a noise in the room maddi like to sleep in. When I went to go look to check it out the next thing I know I'm getting hit over the head passing and Victoria woke me up. They came through the window." Savannah starts crying. " they also left a note for you. It said to tell you karma is a bitch, isn't it." not being able to handle it anymore Savannah passes out.

Dunn Dunn Dunn, who took Maddi?


	15. Waking up in the hospital

Adam sandler and drew Barrymore as Savannah's parents

Waking up to an annoying beeping sound, Savannah found herself laying in a hospital bed. " what happened?" she asks " You passed out at headquarters." Deacon tells her. " is Daisy ok. What about Victoria and Parker. What about Madisyn do you know anything about who took her." Savannah says. Getting worked up over her daughter missing her blood pressure increases causing an alarm to go off. Rushing into her room the doctor sees that Savannah is awake and is panicking causing her blood pressure to rise. " Alright, Mrs. Peterson I'm going to need you to calm down. Take a deep breath and exhale." Doing as the doctor tells her she calms down. " Alright, if you don't mind I would like to go over a few test results we took when you first came in. Do you mind if I speak with Mrs. Peterson alone for a moment?" " That's fine, Hondo just got here with Matthew and Lila. I will go meet them and check on Parker and Victoria." Walking over to Savannah he kisses her before he lets her know that he will be back. Once Deacon is out of the room the Doctor begins to tell Savannah that they found something interesting in her blood work.

Heading downstairs Deacon is met by Hondo Matthew and Lila. Matthew and Lila begin to asks questions. " is Mrs. Peterson ok." Matthew asks. " she's fine she just got a little upset about something and passed out is all." Heading upstairs they see Parker Victoria and Daisy sitting in the waiting room. " how is she, is she ok." Daisy asks standing up. " she just woke up a few minutes ago, she started panicking and her blood pressure went up. The doctor came in there and wanted to talk to her about some blood work." Deacon tells her. Looking at his two oldest kids he tells them to watch their siblings for a minute so he could talk to Daisy and Hondo. Walking away from the children enough to where they can't hear wait is being said Deacon asks Daisy if she has been shown the pictures. Nodding her head Hondo begins to ask some questions. " do you know anyone that might hold some sort of grudge against Savannah. Maybe a parent of a student she taught or something." " I don't I'm sorry. The messages they just don't make any sense. Savvy is literally the sweetest person on this planet. I have known her since kindergarten. She would never hurt anyone even if she tried. Have you talked to her parents?" " I called them on the way over here. We tried to let Lukes's parents know." Deacon tells her.

After a 3-hour flight, Savannah's parents rush to the hospital to find Deacon talking to Daisy and someone they have never met before. " David, how is she? Do you know anything about Madisyn?" Savannah's mom Catherine asks. Deacon tells them what he's told daisy and introduces them to Hondo before he leaves to go check on Savannah. " Mr. and Mrs. Cook, I'm going to show you some pictures and I want you to think if there is anyone that may hold a grudge against your daughter." After seeing the pictures Catherine lets out a sob as randy tries to console her and tells the same thing Daisy said.

Walking back into Savannah's room Deacon noticed that she seemed to be a bit shocked. Concerned, he sits down in the chair beside her grabs her hand and asks " what's wrong, what did the doctor say." still in complete shock, Savannah looks at him and says " I'm pregnant" Surprised by the news Deacon ask if she's sure. Nodding her head she tells him that's why she passed out because of her hormones being out of wack. Soon the shock wears off and Savannah starts to cry. " this has to be some sort of sick joke. If I can't keep my own daughter safe then how am I supposed to keep this one safe?" " hey, I'm going to be here every step of the way. Remember what you told me at the diner when I told you I worked for swat. You said you felt much safer knowing that I was on the job. Well, now it's my job to protect you and this baby, and when we get Madisyn back I will protect her too. No one is going to hurt my family while I'm around." " do you really mean that. That me and Madisyn are family." " of course I do. You me the kids and soon this baby."Savannah, now sniffling at this point looks up at Deacon and asks if he will lay down with her. Letting the side rail down he gets in the bed with her careful around her stomach and lays there. After a few minutes of silence, he hears Savannah say " I love you" smiling to himself he tells her he loves her too. Soon they fall asleep together dreaming of their unborn baby.


	16. The battle of the mom's

Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds as Luke's parents. No hate to Sandra Bullock. I love her and think she's an amazing and beautiful actress.

Waking up to a knocking on the door, Deacon gets up and goes to answer the door. Seeing it's the doctor he lets him in." I just wanted to see how my patient was doing. I came by earlier and you both were asleep. I take it she told you the news." " she did" "well congratulations, I will have an ultrasound machine brought in later so we can take a look at the little one." " alright" when the doctor left Deacon went to lay back down with Savannah.

Out in the waiting room, everyone is trying to think who would have it out for Savannah. Soon Luca and Chris appear telling Hondo what they have learned from Savannah's co-workers. They tell him the same thing that her parents and Daisy have said. That she wouldn't hurt anyone. " we're missing something here. Why would someone have it out for her if she's never even gotten to any trouble? Not even a parking ticket came up when we did the background check on her. Either she is just a very well behaved citizen or this family is not who they say they are. Chris, I want you to run background checks on Catherine and Randy Cook." " you got it" " what do you need me to do," Luca asks. "as of right now just be here for Deacon." "alright" walking back over to the group Hondo introduces Luca to Daisy and Savannah's parents. While sitting in the waiting room Luca and Daisy seem to really hit it off.

After waiting for her husband to get home from work, Caroline Peterson was anxious to hit the road. Finally, after a nearly two-hour drive, they were at the hospital. Going up to the front desk they asked where they could find their daughter in law. The lady at the front desk said room 417. Heading up to the fourth floor they see Savannah's parents sitting in the waiting room along with Savannah's childhood friend two swat members and 4 children. Catherine sees Lukes' parents and goes to great them " Caroline, William it's good to see you two are here." " Why wouldn't we be here our granddaughter is missing. Our daughter in law is in the hospital." Caroline bites back. Catherine laughs with disdain at what she just said. " When was the last time you even saw Savannah or Madisyn." " don't act all high and mighty miss Catherine why aren't you in there with your daughter taking care of her right now. Why are you holding up swats time when they could be looking for my Granddaughter. And more importantly, who are those snot-nosed brats sitting there with Savannah's trashy friend." having heard enough Catherine slaps Caroline. " first of all don't you ever talk about those children like that again or Daisy for that matter, secondly I'm out here because Savannah's boyfriend is in there taking care of her. Who also happens to be a member of swat and just so happens to be the father of those so-called snot-nosed brats." Randy having enough decides to speak up " I think it's best if you guys leave so the ladies can cool off some." " agreed," William says. Pulling his wife away they begin to walk back downstairs and leave. After watching all the drama unfold before them Hondo decides to call Chris and see if she has the background checks on Savannah's parents. Relief floods through him when she says that they are who they are. He asks her to run background checks on Luke's parents. Wanting to know more about the drama Luca asks Daisy what that was all about." well luke came from money. Savannah came from a middle-class working family. Her parents were so happy when she got a full ride to college. Long story short Lukes's parents, Mainly his mom never approved of Savannah. She said her son should be with someone from an upper-class family. When he proposed she had her dream wedding all planned out. The dress the cake the venue. But because his mom wouldn't help pay for anything she didn't get it. She called me crying the night before her wedding wishing that Caroline would approve of her. They got married in a barn on her parent's farm. The cake was made by Savannah's mom. Even though she didn't get the cake she wanted she still loved it cause Catherine made it. Her dress well it had been in the family for years and was definitely out of many people were there just close friends and immediate family. While most of us were dressed in clothes that looked like you could get at Walmart his mom comes dressed up in this really fancy dress knowing that Savannah's family or friends didn't have that kind of money. To make things worse it was a white dress. You don't wear white to a wedding only the bride is supposed to wear white. That's like rule number one. She even kept bragging about how her dress cost more than the whole wedding itself" " wow that woman is a piece of work" " tell me about it" Hondo gets a call from Chris so he excuses himself. " hey Chris what do you got. You're sure, alright thanks"

Now awake Savannah lays there with Deacon holding his hand. " I had a dream about the baby," she says. " so did I " " you know we are going to need a bigger house soon." " we'll talk about that later." a knock on the door interrupts the couple from their conversation. " come in" the doctor walks in a nurse following behind him with what appears to be an ultrasound machine. " alright before we take a look at the little one I have a few questions to asks. Is this your first pregnancy." "no" "alright good so you know how this works. Did you have any complications during your last pregnancy and did you make it full term?" " yes and yes" " alright let's get this started. Dad if you could step off the bed, please. Alright, the nurse is going to lift your gown up and put a sheet on your lower half." doing as the doctor said they get the ultrasound started. " now that's a nice strong heartbeat. You're looking at about 8 weeks now. Your baby should be making its appearance in early December. Would you like me to print some copies off" " two please" as soon as the doctor is done and leave Savannah starts crying and says " we're going to have a baby? You realize you are stuck with me now right" Deacon laughs and says " I wouldn't have it any other way " than leans down to kiss her.

Deciding to show back up after cooling down Caroline and William head back up to the fourth floor. Hondo sees them first and asks if he could ask them a few questions. " why would you need to do that" Caroline asks. " Because it could help us find your granddaughter." " I don't see how any of this will help but go ahead." "did you ever tell Luke that you weren't his biological mother?"


	17. Daddy David

Rage filled inside Caroline." that boy is my son. Who do you think told my husband to sleep with my Crazy ass Half sister? I wasn't about to waste any money on a bastard baby like they did." " well, you see shortly after Luke was born your sister was sent to a mental institution to get help. While she was there she said some pretty interesting things. Things like you drugged her then threatened your husband if he didn't have sex with her. She also said that when she woke up the next day she tried to end it but you drugged her once again and keep her tied up to a bed for nine months. I want to show you something that was sent to me. see these photos these are of your sister's wrist and ankles when she arrived at the institution. You see those marks it's like she was somehow tied up for that to happen to her skin. We know she recently got released from the institution.i'd be very careful about what you say next." " I don't know what you are talking about. She's crazy, " "oh give it up to Caroline" William finally says. " everything he said is true. Caroline could never have kids so she came up with this crazy idea herself. Lisa wasn't always crazy what she did to her drove her to be crazy. One night Caroline drugged Lisa and told me to go up there and have sex with her. When I refuse and told her she was crazy and pulled a gun out and pointed it at me. I regret doing it to this day. I visited Lisa after she had luke and she told me she was happy she didn't end it that when she got to hold him that once before they took him away. She fell in love with him. I still talk to her sometimes, if you guys are thinking that she did this she will only trust me. I can try to get her to meet me somewhere and talk." "Alright, we will have you wear a wire and Mrs. Peterson you are under arrests"

After getting wired and calling Lisa to set up the meet. William heads to the park where they will meet. Sitting down on a bench he sees Lisa walking up. Standing William greets Lisa. They sit down and begin to talk. " so how have you been Lisa" "I've been good" " you know lukes birthday just passed what did you do?" " I went to see his grave. His wife was there." she says with disdain on the last part. " you know it's not her fault he died right." " she could have stopped him from going to work that day. It doesn't matter now. Talking about it won't bring him back, and let's just say it's Savannah's turn to feel the pain I felt." " What did you do" "I paid some random thug to go and get my beautiful granddaughter. Relax I'm not going to hurt her. This gives me a chance to be a mother again." after hearing what they needed to hear Hondo and the team minus Deacon run-in and arrest Lisa. Lisa looks at William in shock and yells at him " how could you do this to me." " I'm doing it for my granddaughter" " that bitch killed my son. She doesn't deserve to be a mother." " no Lisa a drunk driver killed luke" Hondo takes Lisa in for questioning. " so Lisa I need you to tell me where Madisyn is. A lot of people are worried about her." Lisa scoffs " well can you tell me who you hired to take Madisyn." "Gavin franks" " I'll be right back." walking out he tells Street lookup, Gavin Franks. " I got an address " " let's go get him" Leaving headquarters the team speeds off in black Betty where they soon pull up to Gavin's house. " street tan take the back, Luca Chris with me" heading inside they see Gavin running through the back." tan, street he's heading your way." Hondo tells them. When he gets out the back door street takes him down and tells him he's under arrest.

Back at headquarters, they begin to question Gavin. " so you like kidnapping kids for cash" " I didn't kidnap any kid" " Lisa woods paid you to kidnap a little girl for her" "i don't know a Lisa woods" "maybe this will help with your memory" " her no she paid me to get her kid back. she told me her daughter had been kidnapped and the police weren't doing anything. If you don't believe me I recorded the entire conversation on my phone." after listening to the conversation they tell him if he testifies against Lisa they would tell the D.A he cooperated with them to see about some sort of deal. Gavin agrees to testify against Lisa. " well, Lisa your little buddy that you lied to and paid to kidnap Madisyn is going to testify against you. And with the conversation, you had with him was knowingly recorded it should hold up well in court. So I'm going to ask you one last time where is Madisyn?" Lisa finally gives them the address. Back at the hospital everyone finally made it to Savannah's room. " sweetie I'm so sorry I let this happen" daisy says. " stop it's not your fault. I do have some news to tell you later though. That goes for you guys two." she says looking at her parents. " good news I hope." Catherine asks" "great news" Deacon says. Everybody sits there talking when someone knocks on the door. " come in" " sorry to interrupt the party but I think we may have something that belongs to you" Hondo says. "bring it in" he yells. "MOMMY" Madisyn yells as Luca carries her into the room and sits her on the bed." these are for you mommy." she says as she hands Savannah a bouquet of flowers. Crying Savannah hugs Madisyn and tells her that they are beautiful." " I was scared Mommy. That lady said a lot of mean things about you and daddy David." the moment she said daddy David Savannah started sobbing.

Again no hate to Sandra Bullock what's so ever. I also wanted Sheri Moon Zombie to play Lisa because that woman can play crazy well.


	18. The big news

It's been three weeks since Savannah found out she was pregnant. With a new baby on the way, Savannah and Deacon decided to sell their houses so they could find a bigger place together. Catherine and Randy decided to move to las Angeles to be closer to their daughter and granddaughter. Tonight Savannah and Deacon were taking her parents out to dinner to tell them about the new baby. Around lunchtime, Daisy came over to have lunch with Savannah. "Hey sweetie how is house-hunting going?" " it's going good" " are you ever going to tell me why you guys are moving in together, I mean there has to be a reason why right." " that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Remember when I told you that I had some good news to tell you." " yeah" "are you ready for it" "just tell me. It's driving me crazy not knowing" pausing for a second Savannah smiles and says "I'm pregnant" " are you serious " nodding her head with a smile " for real" pulling out the ultrasound photo she hands it to Daisy. Daisy sees Deacon walking into the kitchen. "she's not pranking me, is she?" Daisy asks looking at Deacon handing him the picture. "no she's not." he says smiling back. Tearing up Daisy goes to her best friend and hugs her. " congratulations, sweetie I'm so happy for you." "Please don't start crying because my hormones are all over the place right now and I really don't need that right now." " do you know when you're due." " early December" " Mommy" Savannah hear Madisyn yell for her. " well duty calls" Savannah leaves the room to check on Madisyn. Once Savannah is out of the room Daisy begins to talk to Deacon. " I'm glad she has you here to experience this with her. Even if you guys weren't together I'm still glad you're here. When she was pregnant with Madisyn she was always sad because Luke wasn't there to experience it with her. It was pretty rough on her. " " well I'm here and I'm staying." Walking back into the room Savannah carried a scared Madisyn. "Can I call you later" Savannah asks. "Of course, bye you guys." As soon as Daisy leaves, Deacon and Savannah take Madisyn up to his bedroom to lay down with her. Ever since that happened with Lisa, Madisyn has been having nightmares and wanting to be close to her Mommy and Deacon. She has also stuck to calling Deacon daddy David which makes Savannah's heart melt when she hears it. She was happy that her baby girl finally had someone she sees as a father.

The sun had set and Daisy was back at Deacons house to watch the kids. While Daisy and the kids were downstairs playing, Savannah and Deacon were caught up in the moment having a steamy shower session together. Getting out of the shower they begin to get dressed when Savannah notices something when she stands in front of the mirror. " I have a bump." "Huh" Taking Deacons hand she puts it on her stomach and says " David I have a bump" Looking down he sees what she is talking about.

Looking at her stomach he places his other hand on it and gently caresses it. Moving to stand behind Savannah he lays his head on her shoulder and keeps his hands on her stomach and looks in the mirror at their reflections. Deacon then realized at that moment that he was ready to move on and spend the rest of his life with her.

Heading downstairs after they got dressed they were surprised to see Luca Chris and Street standing there talking with Daisy. " Hey guys what are you doing here?" " Well Daisy called and came up with the idea that all of us watch the kids for you guys tonight," Luca says. Pulling Daisy to the side so she can talk to her. "So what's going on with you and Luca?" "Nothing, sure we slept together once but we both agreed just to stay friends. With him practically being married to swat and me on the adventuress side of things thought a relationship would be to complicated, so we are just friends that's it." "Ok" Back where Deacon and his teammates are standing they watch Savannah and Daisy talk. "So you guys are going to stay here with Daisy and help watch the kids?" "Yeah, you have nothing worry about man. We will help take the night off with Savannah and go back to her place or get a hotel room or something. You guys deserve a break,"Street tells him. Deacon just looks at him as Savannah walks back over. "You ready to go?" She asks. "Ready when you are." Saying goodbye to everyone they head out to the restaurant where they are meeting her parents.

Standing outside the restaurant Catherine and Randy are waiting for Savannah and Deacon when they see them walking up. Hugging her parents they head inside and get their table and sit down. Soon the food and drinks are ordered and served and they begin to eat. "So what's the special occasion guys?" Randy asks. "Well we wanted to bring you her because we have some good news to tell you." Savannah tells them. "Is this the news you wanted to wait and tell us when you were in the hospital?" "It is," Savannah reply's with a smile on her face. "Well what is." "How do you feel about having another grand baby?" Savannah asks. Taking a moment to process what their daughter just said, Catherine starts to tear up before going to hug her daughter. "Really, another baby." "Yeah another baby." Catherine goes to hug Deacon. "Congratulations you guys."she says hugging Deacon. "Yes congrats," Randy says. As the night goes on they continue to talk when waiter walks by carrying a tray with someone else's food on it. As soon as Savannah gets a whiff of the food she stands up and runs to the bathroom. "I'll go check on her,"Catherine says. As soon as Catherine walks away from the table Deacon looks at Randy and says, " Randy I love your daughter very much and with your permission I would like to marry her."


	19. We need to relax

*smut warning *

Randy looks at Deacon for a second before he begins to speak, "You know David I like you. You make my daughter happy and you treat my granddaughter like she's your own child. It takes courage to do what you did. So yes you can marry my daughter." Relief washes over Deacon. "Thank you, sir." They quickly change the topic when they see the ladies heading back to the table." "Are you ok, " Deacon asks looking at Savannah. " I'm fine, I just caught a whiff of something that doesn't seem to agree with me." She replied. The check soon comes and Deacon pays for it. Soon they get up to leave. Hugging their daughter before they leave they tell the couple congratulations once again. Walking to the car Deacon helps Savannah in before leaving. Savannah soon realizes that they are not headed back to his house. " wait where are we headed, " she asks " Well while we were in the restaurant I got a message from Street explaining that he booked us a hotel room in some fancy suite. Something about us needing to relax." Deacon replied. " Really, the last time we relaxed, I ended up getting pregnant. What about the kids." "They are going to help watch them with Daisy, and don't act like you didn't enjoy that night."Savannah just looks away knowing that he was right.

Pulling up to the hotel, Deacon parks the car and they head inside to check-in. Getting their room key, they head up to one of the top floors. Walking into the room they are shocked at what they see. Walking through the suite Savannah finds herself in love with the bathtub.

An idea crosses her mind. Running some hot water to let the tub fill up, Savannah walks out of the bathroom to find Deacon standing looking around before she drags him to the bathroom. Kicking off her shoes she begins to take off her dress and jewelry and gets in the tub. " Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me, " she asks looking up at Deacon. Once she said that he quickly begins to take off his shirt and shoes while Savannah worked on his belt and pants. Left only in his boxer briefs he takes those off and joins her. Deacon moves Savannah forwards that he can position himself behind her to where she would lay against his chest. "Their right you know. We needed this." She tells him. " I know." He says in between kissing her neck. Soon one of his hands travels up and gently caresses her breasts while the other hand went down to play with her clit. Moaning at his touch he knew she needed more so he continued to massage her breasts and now with a free hand he took a finger and slid it inside of her. Biting her lip at his sudden entry Savannah moaned even louder. Slowly he began pumping his finger in and out before he added another one. Needing more Savannah took her hand and began to rub her clit while telling him to go faster. He does as she asks and eventually hits her G-spot causing her to find her release. Deciding that they do actually need to wash off they head to the shower where Deacon helps wash Savannah's hair to get all the hairspray out. As he is washing off Savannah decides to return the favor. So she gets on her knees and slowly begins to stroke his hard member before she takes the tip and begins to swirl it around in her mouth. With his hand bunched up in her hair, Savannah can tell he wants more so she begins bobbing her head taking him fully in her mouth. This goes on for a pretty good minute until deacon reaches his peak and cums in Savannah's mouth. Swallowing, she wipes her mouth kisses Deacon and gets out of the shower walking to the bedroom not bothering to get dressed. When Deacon got out of the shower he walked into the bedroom with a towel around his waist. Seeing him in the room Savannah went to kiss him while trying to lead him to the bed. " you want more" " of course I want more. My hormones are out of wack right now" Pulling him back into a kiss she removes his towel and pushes him on the bed before climbing on the bed herself. Needless to say, neither one of them got much sleep that night.

Waking up the next morning they decide that it was time to get back to the kids. Getting dressed they head downstairs to check out then head home. Pulling into the driveway Deacon parks the car and they head inside where they are greeted by the smell of bacon. Walking into the kitchen they see Luca Street Chris and Daisy fixing breakfast. "Hey, you two how did it go last night with Catherine and Randy, " Daisy asks. " it was good." Savannah replied. " did you guys use protection?" Street that she and Savannah's parents are the only ones who know Daisy says " it's not like they need it now." Everyone looks at Daisy "What does she mean by that" Chris asked. Feeling like she's about to be judged for getting pregnant too soon in the relationship Savannah starts to cry as she runs out and heads upstairs and locks herself in the bathroom. " I'm so sorry I completely forgot they didn't know. It really did slip my mind." Daisy apologizes profusely. " it's alright, look I was waiting to tell the team later on at some point but Savannahs pregnant." " Wow congrats man," Luca tells him." so you are pretty serious about her then" Street asks. " yes I am, last night I asked her dad if I could marry her. He gave me his blessing." " When do you plan on proposing," Daisy asks" "as soon as I can get a ring. If I could marry her today I would." "go check on Savannah," Daisy tells him. When Deacon is out of sight Daisy tells Street and Chris the story about how Savannah never got her dream wedding and she had it all planned out." would you guys be willing to help me plan it in secret. " they all agree to help" you guys heard what he said, he would marry her today if he could. Let's get this done as soon as possible.

Upstairs Deacon goes to check on Savannah. After about a minute he manages to get her to unlock the door." what's wrong, why are you crying." " because I know they are probably going to judge me for getting pregnant too soon." " they're happy for us." " really" " I promise" " me and my hormones again" " I'm going to go back downstairs and let them know you are ok. You take your time." Deacon kisses her then heads back downstairs to tell everybody what was wrong. His teammates felt bad because she thought they were going to judge her. Wanting to change the subject Daisy tells him of their plan which He quickly gets on board with.


	20. We're what

So writing this chapter was hard. So by any means necessary if children dying bothers you feel free to skip this chapter. Also if you happen to have any of the names I used I apologize.

The next day when Deacon gets to work he decided to tell Tan and Hondo about the baby. Before he gets a chance to tell them they get a call for a school shooting. Heading out to black Betty when Deacon learns that the shooting is at Savannah and Matthews's school. Worried he tells Luca to hurry.

During her lunch break, Savannah was sitting at her desk grading some papers while eating her lunch. When the fire alarm sounded, she stopped what she was doing grabbed her phone and began to walk outside. Walking out into the hallway Savannah began to head to the nearest exit when she saw a terrified Matthew coming towards her. He wasn't alone, he and another student were helping a girl walk. " Why are you guys still inside, there is a fire drill going on." noticing the blood on the girl's shirt she begins to question that. "We need to hide now," Matthew tells her. Before she can say anything else Savannah hears *bang bang*. Now understanding what's going on she leads them down the hall and makes it back to her classroom. Locking the door behind her she pushes a table up against it just in case. Savannah tells the kids to get behind her desk while she grabs some stuff to help the girl, who she now knows is one of her students, Everly Jones. After getting everything she needs to help Everly, Savannah heads back to help the young girl. Cutting her shirt open she sees that Everly has been shot in the stomach. Getting some gauze pads out of her first aid kit Savannah applies pressure. "Everly it's I need you to talk to me, honey. I know it hurts but try to stay awake." "I'm going to die, aren't I." " I'm not going to let that happen ok." Savannah tells her. Looking up at Matthew and Ryan another student of hers, she tells them to find anything that can stop the bleeding but to do it quietly. " , can I ask you a favor." Everly asks. Grabbing her hand Savannah tells her of course. " Before I came to school today I had a fight with my mom. I told her I hated her. I didn't really mean it. Could I use your phone to record a message for her just in case? I'm all she has." Looking up Savannah sees that the boys have returned but they didn't find anything. Pulling out her phone Savannah sets it up so Everly can record her message. Now they wait for help.

Arriving at the school, They see hicks standing by talking to the police. Walking up to them Hondo asks " what do we know." "Danny Perkins 46 years old lost his job a month ago. His wife Diane Perkins is a teacher here, their daughter Mackenzie is a student here. Four months ago Diane left Danny and took Mackenzie with her. This morning Danny was Served with divorce papers and Diane was seeking full custody of Mackenzie. Diane and Mackenzie are now both deceased. Danny has now locked himself inside the principal's office. We believe that they were the only victims, most of the students and staff have been accounted for, except for four individuals one teacher and three students." When the pictures of the missing come up everyone looks at Deacon when Hicks tells him he wants him to sit this one out.

" Alright, Chris Street and Tan I want you guys to find the four that are missing. Luca, you're with me. We are going to try and get Perkins out alive if necessary. Deacon what classroom is Savannah's?" "217" "Room 217 and the principal's Office are our main priority. Let's Go " before the team could run inside Deacon shouts that Savannah is pregnant. As they head in the school Hondo and Luca break off from the rest of the team to head to the principles office. Chris Street and Tan begin to search to see if anyone was miscounted for when they reach 217. Going to open the door they realize that it is locked forcing Street to kick it in. The door barely moves with the table behind it before they force themselves into the classroom. "LAPD SWAT IF ANYONE IS IN HERE SLOWLY PUT YOUR HANDS UP." Street calls out. Behind the desk, Matthew and Ryan slowly put their hands up and begin to stand up. Relief washes over the team when they see Matthew and the other boy is unharmed. "Matthew who's blood is that on your hand," Chris asks. " I can't get her to move" is all he says. Alarmed they run behind the desk only to see Savannah telling a young girl that she will be ok and that help is coming. " She's been like that for a good bit now." Matthew says. Reaching down to check for a pulse Tan shakes his head letting them know that she was already gone. " threat has been neutralized" Hondo says over the radio." radio Deacon and tell him to come in here. She's in shock and maybe he can get her out of it." Chris says.

Outside Deacon hears over the radio for him to come to Savannah's classroom. Running inside he prepares himself for the worst. When he reaches her classroom he is relieved to see his son is ok. "dad" Matthew yells. Chris tells him what has happened and that Savannah may be in shock. Walking behind the desk Deacon's heart breaks for his girlfriend. Sitting next to her he begins to talk" Savannah hey look at me." Deacon guides her face to his. " you're safe now, but we need to get you out of here ok." Seeming to snap out of it Savannah is surprised to see Deacon standing there. "David you guys got here quick. See Everly I told you you were going to be ok. Now you can tell your mom yourself that you didn't mean what you said and that you do love her." Savannah says as she looks back at the young girl smiling not seeming to remember what has happened. Frowning when the young girl doesn't respond, Savannah tries to wake her up. When she doesn't wake Savannah looks up when Deacon tells her she's gone. Crying Savannah says " no we just recorded a message on my phone for her mom and she was fine. I told her she was going to be ok and that help was coming. She was fine." "Mrs. Peterson that was almost an hour ago." Ryan tells her. Everything starts to sink in for her when she sees the blood on her hands. Looking down at her former student Savannah begins to cry even harder. "Everly I'm so sorry. I tried my best to help you but it wasn't good enough." Not able to stand up on her own Deacon carries her out to an ambulance where she can clean her hands of the blood and be taken to the hospital to have the baby checked on. Matthew rides with the team in black Betty to the hospital since Deacon was with Savannah.

When the doctor comes in to do the ultrasound Savannah asks if the baby is ok. The doctor tells her that it is just fine, but that he did find something on the ultrasound. Worried Deacon asks what it was and the doctor looks at them and says " Congratulations, your having twins."


	21. Creating a happy memory

On the drive home, both Deacon and Savannah were in shock to know that they were having twins. the drive was silent the entire way home. They knew they had to tell the kids soon. When they pulled into the driveway they got out and headed inside only to be greeted by a worried Daisy, Catherine, and Randy. " Oh, sweetie we were so worried when we saw the news." Catherine said. " I went and got Lila for you so you would have less to worry about." Daisy says. " Matthew can you give us a minute bud." Deacon asks. Walking away Matthew goes up to his room lays down and cries after what he has seen today. Seeing that they are now alone Daisy asks" Is the baby ok." " If by baby you mean babies then yes they are ok." Savannah tells them. " Wait there is more than one." Randy asks his daughter. " Yes, dad that is usually what babies mean. Two being in this case." " You guys are going to have your hands full." Catherine says. "Well, you guys have had a long day so we are going to go." Randy says hugging his daughter. "Yeah, I better go too." Daisy says. With her parents and Daisy gone, Savannah goes to check on the kids while Deacon goes to check on Matthew. Heading up to Matthew's room to see his son crying in his bed. " Hey, buddy you want to talk about what happened today." Deacon asks. " I keep replaying everything that happened today in my head. How are you able to do your job and still come home like it doesn't bother you when you see stuff like that." " I'm not going to lie it does bother me sometimes, but I have to remind my self that I have something to look forward to when I get home. That's you your brother and your sisters. Now I can add Madisyn and Savannah to that list. I want to tell you something but you can't tell your brother or your sisters just yet. Ok" Matthew nods his head. "Savannah is going to have a baby, two actually. You're going to be a big brother again." "Really, two babies." " Now you get to look forward to being a big brother again. Listen if you're up for it I was thinking all of us could watch a movie together. If you feel like it come down ok." Heading back downstairs he goes into the den and tells Savannah his idea. Thinking it's a great idea they decided to let the kids pick two movies. The girls pick Scooby-doo while Parker now joined by Matthew pick how to train your Dragon. Parker Victoria and Lila get comfortable on the floor while Madisyn grabbed her teddy bear and curled up in Deacon's lap. She finally knew what it felt like to have a dad and she liked it. Matthew sat on the other side of Savannah on the couch. With everybody comfy Deacon started the first movie. After watching both movies and eating dinner they decided to call it an early night. After the kids got into bed Deacon and Savannah took a quick shower and then got into bed. Laying there Savannah had a question on her mind she needed to ask. " David could you see yourself being married to me." "Yeah, I could see it happening someday." " then why wait with what happened today it goes to show that you never know when your time is up." "What are you saying." Sitting up she looks at him and says " Tomorrow, let's get married tomorrow. When this time comes around next year I need something to be happy about and I couldn't think of anything that would make me happier than being your wife. I know we haven't known each other for that long but it feels right. Plus no matter what, you are stuck with me for life now." She says pointing out her stomach at the last part. After a short pause, he asks " Well who's going our witnesses?" Smiling Savannah leaps toward him and kisses him.

The next day Savannah calls Daisy and her parents over so she can tell them the news. " Hold up you're not going to just go to the courthouse, not on my watch. You guys go get the marriage license and rings , you leave the rest to me." Daisy tells them. When Deacon and Savannah leave, Daisy pulls out her phone to recruit some help. " Hey, are you doing anything today? Great see if the others can come over to David's house. We have a wedding to plan." Knowing two people who owe her favors she decided to call them to cash in on the favor.

After getting the marriage license and the rings Deacon and Savannah head home. When they get home they head inside to be greeted by his team. " Alright, David this is where you and Savannah part ways for right now. Us ladies are going back to Savannah's house to get ready." Daisy tells him. Saying goodbye to each other Deacon kisses Savannah and tells her he will see her later.

(Skipping to the wedding)

Standing on the beach where they had their first date, Deacon is waiting patiently for Savannah to arrive at the beach. Looking around he sees his kids and co-workers standing around waiting when suddenly Catherine and Daisy showed up. _She's here_, he thought to himself. Deacon was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard some music start and saw Savannah slowly making her way towards him, her dad walking with her. The sight of her nearly made his heart stop.

When she finally made it to him, Deacon took her hands and stood in front of Daisy's friend Paul, who just happens to be an ordained minister. "Celebrating the uniting of two people in this way proclaims in public what was decided in the private corners of the heart. It proclaims the couple's belief that they are meant to be together, and that they are ready to embrace the future together. Savannah and David wish to pledge their vows to each other before us today." Paul says and looks at Deacon. "David you may begin." " Savannah, before I met you I never thought that I would fall in love again, that is until I met you. When I first saw you that day in your classroom I instantly thought you were beautiful, but I will admit I was a little disappointed at first because I thought you were married. When you told me you weren't I was kinda happy. When I left that day I couldn't get you out of my head and I know we haven't been together that long but I'm ready to move on and spend the rest of my life with you as your husband. Je t'aime ma belle.(I love you beautiful ). Paul looks to Savannah and tells her she may begin. "David, since the day I met you my life has been filled full of unexpected things. Ok so maybe the twins were the only unexpected thing to happen in my life since I met you but we're just going to say that the rest was all on you too ok. Like you, I didn't ever think I would fall in love again. You treat Madisyn like she's your own and now with the twins on the way I couldn't have asked for a better man to be by my side than you. After today I can't wait to wake up every morning to be called your wife." "may I have the rings, please." Paul asks. Hondo steps forward and gives him the rings. " David as you place the ring on Savannah's finger repeat after me." Deacon begins to repeat what is said." I David take you Savannah to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, until death do us part." Paul tells Savannah to do the same. " I Savannah take you, David, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, until death do us part." "Do you David take Savannah to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you swear before God and this company that you will love, honor, cherish, respect, and comfort her, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health?" I do" " Savannah do you take David to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you swear before God and this company that you will love, honor, cherish, respect, and comfort him, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health? " I do" " Then by the power vested in me by the state of California, it is my pleasure to now pronounce you husband and wife. David, you may kiss your bride." smiling Deacon leans forward and kisses Savannah as he can hear cheering in the background. Friends and family go up to congratulate them. "Daisy this was amazing how did you do it." " Well, Paul here owed me a favor and so did the lady you got the dress from. As for this whole set up on the beach well David let's just say you have some friends who really want to see you happy." "This was amazing guys thank you." Deacon tells them. "Now you guys don't have to worry about the kids tonight. They will be coming home with me so go home and enjoy your wedding night." Daisy tells them.


	22. The gender reveal

2 month time skip

Over the past two months, things have been looking good for the Kay family. Deacon and Savannah told the kids about the babies which they were excited about. They sold their houses and bought a bigger house to fit their growing family. After talking with Savannah Deacon decided to adopt Madisyn which brought tears to Savannah's eyes when he asked her. Victoria at first didn't understand why Madisyn was calling Deacon daddy when she or her siblings didn't call Savannah mommy. They just called her Savvy. Deacon explained to Victoria that like her mommy Madisyn's Daddy went to go live with the angels, but he went while Madisyn was still in Savannah's tummy so she never really had a daddy. It was now officially summer break and Savannah was currently 4 months pregnant though she felt further along since she was carrying twins. Today Daisy was throwing a gender reveal party and Savannah could not be more excited to find out what her babies are. Getting out of the shower Savannah and Deacon begin to get dressed for the party.

(skipping to the party)

Guests begin to show up congratulate the couple and guess what they think the twin's gender is. After eating Daisy tells everyone to make their way to the back yard. Slowly everyone makes their way to the backyard and stood around Deacon and Savannah. " Ok before we get started I just want to thank everyone for coming today. It means a lot to us that you're all here. Now the moment of truth." Savannah says. Daisy hands them a large black balloon with confetti inside. Everyone begins to countdown "3,2,1" Deacon pops the balloon and blue and pink confetti begins to fall out. Smiling at the confetti laying down at her feet Savannah begins to tear up as Deacon pulls her into a kiss. Resting his forehead on hers." now comes the hard part. Coming up with names." Deacon tells her. " As exciting as this has been I really need to get off my feet. Carrying two tiny humans inside of you is a tiring job." Deacon laughs at her and kisses her again when his teammates come over to congratulate them. " Congrats you guys. One of each, do you guys have any names yet." Hondo greets them. "Not yet, hey thanks for being here." Deacon tells his teammates. " You guys are family, of course, we would be here." Luca tells him. "Are you guys going to the 4th of July celebration tomorrow?" Chris asks the couple. "Probably not, we may just stay here and watch the kids play with sparklers. Carrying twins is a lot harder than it looks." Savannah tells them. Kissing Deacon, Savannah tells him she is heading inside to sit down and rest. " I'm glad you found her deke. When you lost Annie a piece of you disappeared. She's helped bring that piece back." Chris tells him.

Inside a panicked Daisy sits down next to Savannah. "Can I talk to you in private?" she asks her friend. Noticing the look on Daisy's face, Savannah nods her head and leads her friend to the guest room. Sitting on the bed they began to talk. " What's up" " I'm pregnant." Shocked by her friend's sudden revelation Savannah ask if she knows who the father is. " Yes, it's Luca." " I thought you said there was nothing going on between you two." "It was nothing serious, just a friends with benefits type of relationship." " Well by you talking to me I'm assuming you haven't told him yet which means you're going to have to tell him soon. It may not have been serious from the start, but I hate to tell you there is a baby involved now. That's pretty serious babe." Standing up Savannah leaves Daisy to sit there and think for a while.


	23. DAVID COME QUICK

Just a filler

It's been a couple of days since the gender reveal and now Savannah is planning everything full force from the theme of the nursery to names. With it being the 4th of July She was glad Deacon didn't have to work today. Deacon was in the kitchen fixing Savannah up her latest craving for lunch when she shouted " DAVID, COME QUICK!". stopping what he was doing, Deacon ran into the den where his wife was worried that something happened to one of the babies. "What's wrong?" he asked as he made it to her to find her smiling. "come here, " Savannah tells him grabbing his hands placing them on her stomach. " Alright, I don't know which one of you did it but do you think you can do it again so your daddy can feel." as soon as she finished saying that Deacon felt one of the babies kick. Letting out a small laugh he kisses her belly and looks up at her and says" You had me worried when you yelled for me." "I'm sorry, I got a little excited." looking back down at her belly Deacon gently lays his head down on it while whispering so that Savannah can't even hear him. Running her fingers through his hair Savannah can't help but feel happy. " So about that lunch?" she asks standing up Deacon kisses her and says " it's almost done." before heading back to the kitchen to finish her lunch.

When he finished fixing her lunch, Deacon carried it to the den only to stop and smile at the sit in front of him. The kids had made their way into the den and were now taking turns feeling the babies kick. Walking into the room Deacon asks the kids if they're excited to feel their little brother and sister move. They all nod their heads. Curiosity hits Victoria, so she asks " Daddy how did the babies get inside savvy. Did she eat them?" Deacon freezes not sure how to answer the question. " Well, sweetie they are in there because they need time to grow." Savannah tells her. Satisfied with that answer Victoria lets it go. " here's your lunch" Deacon says as he hands it to her. " thank you" when she is finished with her lunch Deacon takes her plate back to the kitchen and the family sits down together to watch some movies. When the sun goes down the growing family heads outside and the kids play with sparklers before going to bed.


	24. A ghost from her past

Skipping to early December

A lot has happened since the 4th of July. Daisy told Luca that she was pregnant. He was scared at first but happy to know that he was going to be a dad. Luca, of course, went to Deacon anytime he had questions. They now were expecting a baby boy who was set to arrive in March. They still haven't figured out their relationship yet but for now, they agreed to just co-parent. Madisyn and Parker started kindergarten which made Savannah cry. Victoria was now the only child not in school. During school hours Catherine would help Savannah watch Victoria. Today Catherine took Victoria to the park while her daughter was taking a nap.

Savannah wakes up from her nap to find that her mom and Victoria are still gone. Making her way to the bathroom she stops in her tracks when she sees a man with a mask pointing a gun at her. "Look just take whatever you want ok just please don't hurt my babies." she tells him when she feels something press into her side. Looking down she sees someone is holding a gun against her stomach." please don't hurt them. I'm almost due if you're going to kill me please let me have my babies first." "Walk and act like everything is normal." the one holding the gun to her side says as they begin to towards the door. "If you scream both you and your babies die you got that." he tells her as she nods her head." see if you can't find anything valuable and see if you can't find what the boss asked us to get also." he tells his partner as he takes Savannah out to a black SUV with tinted windows placing her in the back seat next to another person. "give me your hands" he tells her as he zip ties them together before gagging and blindfolding her. " I took everything I could and I found what boss wanted us to find." Savannah hears a car door shut as the car starts. After what feels like a long drive Savannah feels the car come to a halt. Hearing the car door shut Savannah is pulled from the back." Start walking." a voice tells her leading her inside a house. " Good, I see you did as you were told." a female voice says before Savannah feels a small pinch in her arm. "don't worry honey I just gave you something to calm you down. I would never harm my babies. Take her to the room and get her prepared, the doctor should be here soon."The woman says as Savannah begins to feel drowsy.

Waking up Savannah finds herself tied down to a bed wearing nothing but her bra and panties. Feeling a sudden pain in her stomach lets out a small yelp. "not now" she whispers as she closes her eyes through the next contraction. Suddenly the door opens to reveal a woman about her age." Good your awake, I see the Pitocin has started to kick in. My babies will be here soon." the woman says happily. "these aren't your babies. I don't even know you." Savannah tells the woman crying. " you owe me a baby, this time I just get two for the price of one." " I don't know you." " you'll understand when he gets here." the woman tells her as she gets up to leave.

Back at the Kay house Catherine and Victoria just got back from the park unknown what they are about to see when they walk through the door."SAVANNAH" Catherine screams when she sees the state the house is in. " Victoria Sweetheart I need you to take my phone and go sit in the car and call your daddy. Can you do that for me?" Catherine asks as Victoria nods her head taking the phone going back outside to the car calling Deacon. " Hi, daddy, no everything is fine, nana Catherine told me to call you, promise you won't get mad, well Savvy made a big mess in the house and didn't clean it up and now we can't find her, I'm outside by nana Catherines car, ok bye Daddy." Victoria hangs up the phone just as Catherine walks out the door holding a knife. "Daddy said he is on his way."

At headquarters, the team was working with Rockers team to try and bring down a high profile crime lord when Deacon gets an alarming call from his youngest daughter. Walking back to where the team stood he tells them that Savannah is missing and it looks like the house was broken into. "go we can handle this." rocker tells them.

Back in the room, Savannah's labor has quickly progressed. Breathing through a contraction the woman now known as ava walked back into the room placing a hand on Savannah's stomach smiling." it's almost time. Mommy and daddy can't wait to meet you two." she tells the babies before looking up at Savannah, " speaking of daddy, he is here and wants to talk to you." Ava tells Savannah before calling out" Baby you can come in now." When the door opens Savannah's eyes widen like she's seen a ghost. "Luke" she whispers while staring at him in shock. " Miss me, " he asked with a smirk on his face."But you're supposed to be dead. I watched as they buried you." "Aww, Vanna you're a smart girl. I faked my death. The sheriff, the coroner they were in on it." "But why I loved you. It took me 5 years just to finally move on from you." "You see Savannah, I never loved you. My dad doesn't know that I'm alive nor does my mother. The only reason why I married you was so I could inherit my grandfather's criminal enterprise. I had to clean up my act before I could inherit everything. That's where you came in. A sweet farm girl from a working-class family in college on a full-ride. The thing I didn't plan on was the Woman who I actually love to not be able to have kids. I need someone to maintain my legacy when I'm gone. That little runt Madisyn can't do it because she is too old so I had to start from scratch." Luke explained while Ava went to check and see how far Savannah's labor had progressed. "its time, " Ava says with a smile as she goes to kiss Luke. " I'll go get the doctor." he tells her. Five minutes go by and Luke hasn't come back. " Where are they, " Ava mumbles agitated. "Since they aren't coming I guess I'm going to have to cut my babies out of you." Ava says as she picks up a knife. Just as she is about to cut open Savannah's stomach the door bust open and Savannah hears someone shout "LAPD SWAT DROP THE WEAPON." Ava drops the knife and gets arrested as Savannah calls out for Deacon. Rocker rushes to her side and tells her that Deacon and his team are looking for her. Grabbing his hand Savannah tells him she has to push.


	25. A happy family

While searching for Savannah Hondo gets a call from Hicks telling him that Rocker has found Savannah and that she has had the babies. "Change of plans Luca we need to get to the hospital." Hondo tells Luca. "What about my wife, " Deacon says. "Hey calm down. Rocker found her. She's at the hospital." Hondo tells him which causes him to relax. Luca speeds up getting to the hospital in no time. Rushing inside Deacon heads to the front desk " I'm looking for my wife, Savannah Kay." the nurse behind the desk looks up Savannah's name and looks back at Deacon "she's in room 317." Rushing to the elevator Deacon and the team head up to the 3rd floor to find Daisy, Randy, Catherine, Victoria, and the rest of SWAT sitting in the waiting room. "Is she ok." Deacon asks. "She is fine, The babies are fine." Rocker tells him. "Now go see your wife." Hondo tells him. Walking down to her room Deacon knocks on the door before he enters and is surprised at what he sees when he walks in to see Savannah holding two babies. "Say hi to daddy." Savannah says. Deacon quickly takes off his gear then sits on the bed next to Savannah looking at the twins. "She looks like you." Deacon tells his wife. " Well, he looks like you. Which one do you want to hold?" "Give her here," Deacon says as he takes his newborn daughter into his arms. "What happened, " he asked as he held onto his daughter. " I don't want to talk about it right now. Let's just enjoy this moment. Also, I know we agreed on their names but I want to run something by you." "ok" Savannah begins to tell him her idea.

Slowly everyone made their way into Savannah's room to see the newest additions to the Kay family. Victoria was in love with her baby sister, her baby brother not so much since she thought boys had cooties. Deacon laughed at his daughter and asked "Well what about me. Do I have cooties?" "no cause you're my daddy and daddies don't have cooties." Victoria told him as everyone laughed at the little girls' answer. " Alright so do these two have a name yet?" Randy asked the couple. "They do actually. This is Olivia Kay and her we would like for her Godparents to be Chris and Hondo."Deacon says as Chris and Hondo feel honored that they were chosen to be her godparents. "This little guy's name was going to be Oliver but we decided to name him after his godfather last minute. So, everyone, I want you to meet Donovan Kay." Savannah says which shocks Rocker. "You can hold him if you want."Savannah tells Rocker causing him to step forward and take the baby from her arms. "Hey, little guy. I guess I'm your godfather. You know this will be my first time being a godparent so you're going to have to work with me. Since we share the same name I guess you could call me uncle rocker." he says looking down at his godson. "Hey Daisy, how would you like to have a godson this time."Savannah asks her best friend. " I would love to have one." Daisy says smiling back. After a while of visiting everyone decides to leave. Catherine and Randy promised to bring the rest of the kids by when they got home from school leaving to couple to spend some time alone with the babies. While Olivia was sleeping, Donovan was starting to get hungry causing him to whine. Picking him up Deacon hands him to Savannah so she can feed him. Donovan quickly latches onto Savannah's breast." you were definitely hungry weren't you buddy." Savannah says as she nurses her newborn son. When Donovan is finished, Olivia wakes up crying. "You burp him while I feed her." she tells Deacon as they trade babies. After both babies are fed they fall back asleep. Deacon can tell that something is on Savannah's mind so he asks her what's wrong. Looking over at him she takes a deep breath and says "Lukes alive, that is who took me. Rather had someone do his dirty work for him. Only it wasn't the Luke I once knew. I'm not even sure I knew the real Luke. You know he faked his death, had everyone involved in it. When I asked him why and told him that it took me 5 years to get over the man I loved dying you know what he told me. That he never loved me, that he needed to clean up his image and by being with some sweet girl who came from a working-class family on a full ride to college he was doing just that. The only reason he was with me was so he could inherit his grandfather's criminal enterprise. He had me kidnapped because his girlfriend or whatever she is can't have babies and he needed someone to continue his legacy. They induced labor and were going to steal the babies David. He didn't want Madisyn because he said she was too old." Shocked at what she has told him, Deacon doesn't know what to say so Savannah continues to speak." I'm glad he faked his death because then Madisyn and I would have never moved out here if it wasn't for him and I never would have met you. I'm happy that I'm your wife so I don't have to go by the Peterson last name anymore. I'm glad you adopted Madisyn and treat her like she is one of your own, and I'm so glad to be here right now blessed with two more kids because of you."


	26. Epilogue

One year later

A lot has happened in the past year. Daisy and Luca welcomed a son who they named after Lucas's granddad Jack. Savannah and Street were named little Jacks Godparents. No one really knows where Luca and Daisy stand relationship-wise, not even the two themselves. Rocker grew close to the Kay family eventually he started treating Savannah like a sister. The guys who kidnapped Savannah agreed to testify against Luke and Ava for a shorter sentence. Luke and Ava weren't going to be getting out of prison anytime soon. Today the Kay family was Celebrating the twin's first birthday. Savannah couldn't believe that just a year ago she had given birth to Olivia and Donovan smiling as she thought back to that moment when she heard them cry.

Flashback

_Grabbing rocker's hand Savannah tells him she has to push. Nodding his head, Rocker goes to the edge of the bed takes a deep breath then pulls the sheet up to reveal Savannah's bottom half. Looking down he can see the baby's head already." I see a head, just a few more pushes and baby a will be here." Rocker tells her. After a few more pushes Savannah hears a cry and looks up to see Rocker holding a baby girl. After a few minutes, Savannah can tell something is wrong. "Rocker something is wrong. You're going to have to cut this next baby out of me." she tells him. "but I don't know what to do." "you're just going to have to cut and hope for the best. You can do this I believe in you." Nodding his head Rocker picks up the knife that Ava was going to use and disinfects it before slicing open Savannah's stomach causing her to scream in pain. Rocker quickly disinfects his hands before reaching into her stomach to try and pull the other baby out. When his hands touches the baby he pulls it out only to find him not breathing. His instincts kick in and Rocker begins performing mouth to mouth to the baby tells him to hang on as Savannah slowly goes into shock._

Flashback over

Pulling up her shirt Savannah looks at the scar that was left jumping slightly when a hand makes its way around her waist. " the party is about to start." Deacon tells her hugging her from behind. Turning around Savannah pulls deacon into a kiss then says " I'm pregnant, " and walks away leaving Deacon standing there in shock.


	27. Sequel

So I've started a sequel so sure to go check it out.


End file.
